The Sea on a Full Moon
by xXMuzicLuverXx
Summary: When a demigod named Luna discovers her father is an Olympian god, she just can't believe it through all the troubles she went through, but when she also discovers her powers and changes over the sea when the full moon is up, what will happen to her? Adding her issues with love, she's in for a wild ride.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson and the Olympians in this story except for everything else I made up!**

* * *

Chapter 1

(Luna's POV)

What's up? The name's Luna, Luna Sertori. What you're about to read is the story of how my life changed, or in other words, how I found out I'm a demigod.

My alarm clock blared Misery Business by Paramore **(Do not own Paramore or Misery Business, but I think it's an amazing song) **and I reached a limp arm out to smash the button to make it stop.

I let out a groan and dragged myself out of bed, passing my calendar on the way, where today's date, November 2nd, was circled numerous times in red marker with the words "My Birthday" written in messy handwriting. I gave myself a small smile, but it was wiped it off my face. Today is my fifteenth birthday, but it didn't mean that much to me; it was the day I hated, and I hated it even more today because it was on a Monday.

I mean, seriously, who actually likes Mondays?

I trudged to the bathroom across the hall from my bedroom and showered, brushed my teeth, and walked back to my bedroom, feeling slightly more awake, but wincing in pain with every step I took. The bruises across my stomach and face were sore and ached badly.

The cuts across my wrist didn't help at all; they hurt when anything touched it slightly. My sensitive ears listened for any kind of noise from my drunken mother, but only heard soft snoring; she probably had a hangover and went back to sleep.

If you're wondering, yes, the bruises on my body are courtesy of my own abusive and addictive mother, but the cuts on my wrist are my fault.

I tossed on a short-sleeved loose black T-shirt that had "LOVE" written on it in rainbow colors, light grey skinny jeans, and a rhinestone belt that drooped around my tiny waist carelessly. I stood in front of an old, full-length mirror that was cracked in the edges.

My reflection grimaced and I covered my face with my pale hands, ashamed of how I looked. I had never had any self confidence in myself at all. I thought of myself ugly, either too skinny or too fat, too pale, messy hair, incredibly dull eyes, and a lot of acne, when some people I used to be friends with told me I had an amazing figure, good complexion, straight hair, bright eyes, and an unblemished face.

Other people didn't help at all with my self esteem.

My ebony hair was straight, down to the middle of my back, and parted right above my left eye, but it was currently sticking out in every direction since it wasn't brushed yet.

I fixed it up as best as I could by brushing out the tangles and I stared at my reflection again, my sea green eyes boring into my pale face.

Finally tearing my gaze away from the mirror, I threw on every bracelet I could find onto my wrists until I satisfactorily covered both of them.

I quickly brushed on some waterproof mascara, eyeliner, foundation, purple eyeshadow, and lip balm.

Walking out of the house after grabbing a granola bar, my red shoulder bag that carried all of my school stuff and personal stuff, a jacket, and my iPod **(Do not own)**, I slipped out of the house to walk to school. **(Outfit on profile)**

Luckily, Serpentis Intermediate School was close to my house, so I didn't have to walk too far, giving me enough time to scarf down the granola bar.

Serpentis Intermediate was the most clique school I know.

Other schools I've been to are caring and respectful where everyone is equal, but here at Serpentis, everyone uses labels on other people and themselves, and let me just say, their labels apply to their personalities as much as it applies to their appearance.

For example, the populars are all snobby and bitchy, the jocks are arrogant and careless, the nerds are studious and smart, etc.

Apparently, I've been sorted into the "emo/loner" group . . . actually, I can't call it a group since I'm the only one. I get called names by jocks, populars, and bitches every day at school: "ugly, fat, cutter, loner, waste of space" and more terrible ones I really don't want to repeat.

My main enemy at school is the star couple: Sabrina Calyx, head cheerleader, and Zach Dagwood, football star. Sabrina is more abusive in her words, and Zach . . . I admit, I've had the longest crush on him since elementary school, but he's the one that hurts me the most physically and mentally, besides my mother.

So I guess my pain cancelled out my love.

I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice I was already at the front doors of the school. _Welcome to another day in hell, Luna_, I thought to myself as I pushed my way through the doors.

* * *

**How was it? Not the best, and pretty sad on the abusive parts, but it'll get more romantic and Percy Jackson-ish in the second chapter. Remember, please leave a comment telling me how I did; I really want to know!**

**Also, here's some extra stuff on the characters if you want to know more about their appearances:**

**Luna:**** She usually wears gothic, emo clothes, and has straight, poofy, scene-style black hair with red, blue, and purple streaks dyed into them with sea green eyes. (I bet that's a guess on who her godly parent is) She also has pale skin and a good figure for a teen her age.**

**Sabrina: She usually wears preppy, neon-colored clothes and has light brown hair with a few blonde streaks pulled up in a high ponytail, with a darker shade of brown for her eyes. She has tanned skin and a good figure. (She is not a demigod)**

**Zach:** **He usually wears a random tee with jeans and a jacket from Serpentis and has long-ish, blonde hair cut in Justin Bieber style, with crystal blue eyes. He has tanned skin and is built with a good body. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson series in this story except for everything else I made up!**

**To ForeverPurpleAndInLove: Thanks so much for the kind review! I'll update as much as I can, and yeah, I do sort of have a busy schedule.**

* * *

Chapter 2

(Luna's POV)

_Recap: I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice I was already at the front doors of the school. _Welcome to another day in hell, Luna_, I thought to myself as I pushed my way through the doors._

Walking through the hallways gave me time to think about my life in general.

My so-called father abandoned my mother and I when I was two years old for some unknown reason my mom refused to tell me. Unfortunately, my dad was the main source of our money, so after he left, my mother and I became broke. We eventually had to sell our house for food on my eighth birthday, and lived on the streets for a horrible year. That was when my mother never drank anything with alcohol in it, and actually cared for me. Mom bought a pretty cheap house that was decent, and that's when the bad things began happening. By the time I was twelve, I had a part-time job at a small resturant as a waitress and sang or played my guitar in the streets for money, but my mother spent time with some of her former friends from high school that always got drunk, hung out at parties, etc., so she got in the habit of drinking. I had to scrape in money for taxes, bills, and stuff we needed to survive on my own. Whenever I didn't please my mother, she always abused me and yelled things that I shouldn't repeat, which led to me cutting myself. Not on a daily basis or anything like that, just when things were extra stressful.

I got sick of my sad sob story and focused on other things that I've never noticed before.

The familiar hallways of Serpentis High were long and thin, which made it difficult for me to push past unnoticed. As soon as I got to my locker, though, I saw Sabrina and Zack sucking each other's faces off right next to my locker.

"What a great view for me to start my day," I mumbled under my breath sarcastically.

Luckily, Sabrina and Zack were too busy kissing to hear what I said.

I walked up to my locker, trying to avoid any contact with Zach or Sabrina, twisted the combination, and pulled the door open. I took out my science and math books from my bag and stuffed them inside.

Sabrina and Zack had stopped making out long enough to notice me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the emo freak. How are those cuts healing up?" Sabrina cackled. I didn't answer; in fact, I didn't make any motion to acknowledge Sabrina, which was a terrible mistake on my part. Zach left her side and shoved me against my locker door, slamming it closed.

"She asked you a question, Solar. Answer it," he whispered in my ear. His minty breath flew in my face and I shivered, even though I wasn't cold. Zach calling me Solar wasn't a mistake. He gave that nickname to me after he started picking on me. Apparently, Zach thought it was funny that my name, Luna, was close to Lunar, meaning moon, so he called me "Solar" from then on.

"I'll answer it when you get my name right. It's only four letters; not too hard for a guy your age," I whispered back. As soon as the words flew out of my mouth, I immediately wished I hadn't said that. Knowing Zach, he'll (at least) push me down and kick my stomach for making a smart comment like that, but my day got weirder.

Zach didn't do any physical damage to me at all; he just glared hard at me, but something flashed in his blue eyes. Regret? Sadness? Longing? I couldn't name it, but that feeling that flashed through his eyes didn't give me a good feeling. Sabrina eventually tugged him away, but he kept glancing back at me.

I was so confused.

Since when did "the" Zach Dagwood pass up an opportunity to hit me?

I shook off my confusion and made my way to my first and favorite class: Latin.

My mom was South Korean, and I knew how to speak and write Korean fluently, but I have always been interested in Greek and Roman mythology. Everything about it interests me; the language, the monsters, the minor god/goddesses, and especially the twelve major gods and goddesses. Sure, sure, call me a nerd or whatever, but my interest is mine.

I was the first one in class despite my little encounter with Zach and Sabrina, and I smiled widely at my teacher, Mrs. Calyx.

Yes, Sabrina is Mrs. Calyx's daughter, but I can't see how. Mrs. Calyx is incredibly nice and respectful to everyone, but I guess that's why Sabrina is so spoiled. Anyway, I plopped my stuff down on my desk, which was at the back of the room.

"Hello, Luna," Mrs. Calyx greeted me.

I smiled in return, but didn't say anything. I rarely spoke during school unless I was called on to answer a question.

I took out my Latin dictionary, and my Greek/Roman mythology books, and waited silently while more people filed in the classroom, the last people being Zach and Sabrina holding hands and giggling like lovesick puppies after the late bell.

Mrs. Calyx gave them a disapproving and stern look. "Zach and Sabrina, I'm afraid I'll have to give you both a detention. This is your fifth time being late to my class," she said in a clipped tone. Sabrina practically dragged Zach over and gave her mother the puppy-dog eyes. "Mom, please? I promise Zach and I won't be late anymore. Don't give us a detention," she said with fake tears glistening in her eyes.

Mrs. Calyx, unfortunately, fell for it, and whispered something is Sabrina's ear. Apparently, Sabrina and Zach's detention is off, because she made her way to her desk with a triumphant look.

I scoffed quietly and began re-reading the myths about Poseidon, which were my favorites.

Mrs. Calyx was just beginning her lesson on a myth about something called an _empousa_ when Sabrina jerked up out of her seat. "Mother, may I go to the restroom?" she asked sweetly.

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head, which is what I do when I'm confused.

Sabrina never, and I mean, _never_, goes to the restroom during class. According to her, it's, ". . . embarrassing to interrupt the lesson just to announce you need to go!"

Her mom looked about as confused as I was, but she said yes and waved Sabrina off. My day just got weirder after that.

The minute Sabrina stepped out of the room, the intercom crackled to life and the assistant principal announced, "Luna Sertori, please come to the front office. Luna Sertori, come to the front office." Everybody's eyes immediately turned in my direction. It was surprising that nobody bothers to talk to me, but everybody knew who I was.

I stood up uneasily, but managed to look calm and pack up my stuff since I most likely won't be coming back.

Mrs. Calyx gave me a smile and told me that I'll see her tomorrow. Little did I know, that would be the last time I'd ever see Mrs. Calyx.

* * *

Once I was a few feet away from Mrs. Calyx's room, I was slammed into the lockers for the second time that day by the same person: Sabrina Calyx.

I whirled around and was about to tell her off either physically or verbally, but I was met with a sight I knew I'd never forget.

Sabrina's face was the same, but her skin tone was even paler than mine, nearly white, her eyes were bright red, and her usual light brown hair was literally in flames. That would've been incredibly scary in my opinion, but I looked lower and my guard went down. Underneath Sabrina's short skirt, there was a regular leg, but in bronze, and her other leg was covered in dark brown fur and ended with a hoof at the end.

She must've noticed because her lips inched down in a half-sneer/half-frown. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" Sabrina snarled, tossing me across the row of lockers. I could feel new bruises forming on my back, but I barely noticed them because I was too preoccupied with Sabrina's appearance. I noticed that her fingernails were growing longer by the minute, into claws that looked sharp enough to cut through metal.

"What is it? Cat got your tongue?" she purred dangerously, as if she was a snake just waiting to strike at the right time.

I finally found my senses, but it was too late. By then, Sabrina had lunged forward and knocked me down on the floor. Her hair flowed down, burning me on my bare arms and I screamed in pain. I have always hated fire, and that was pure torture, not to mention my head getting banged on the tile floor, which made me dizzy and disoriented.

"Shh, you'll make a perfectly good snack," she whispered. I just screamed louder as Sabrina bent lower, her teeth going noticeably toward my neck, but her body suddenly went rigid.

From her look of pure evil, came a look of surprise.

Sabrina looked down, where a glinting arrow had sprouted from her chest. Right before she could try to bite me again, I kicked her off and rolled out of the way, which I figured out wasn't needed.

I looked back and saw nothing but a single arrow with a small pile of dust scattered everywhere, including me. I had a scary feeling that the pile of dust used to be Sabrina.

Trying to ignore the pounding in my aching head, I heard feet pounding, and looked where it was coming from.

Zach was running toward me, with something that looked like a bow and a quiver of arrows in his hands.

I didn't get up; I don't think I could've if I wanted to, but I managed to shakily get up on my knees with the support of the wall.

Zach ran straight up to me, kicking up Sabrina's ashes with his sneakers as he went. He practically collapsed in front of me and took out a big canteen. Zach held it out to me and ordered simply, "Drink some of this."

I was too exhausted to argue, so I took the canteen, held the rim up to my chapped lips, and tentively sipped some. It wasn't what I thought it was. I thought it would be water or soda, but instead, it tasted like _nokcha_, which is basically Korean for green tea. Before my mom began drinking, she would always make green tea for me whenever I felt cold or was sick, and I loved it. It made me feel much better, literally; the aching in my head lessened and the burns on my arm had reduced to big scars, but none of the damage my mother or I had done went.

I sighed in pure bliss, and was sad when Zach pulled my fingers off the canteen. "Don't worry, you can drink more of it later," he said with a small smirk tugging on his lips.

It was then that I realized what just happened. I scrambled up, only to kneel back down when my head throbbed again. "W-what just happened? Sabrina . . . sh-she . . . turned into this . . . thing, and . . ." I stuttered.

Zach made a "slow down" motion with his hands.

"First thing you need to know, Luna. I am so sorry for everything I said or did that hurt you in any way. I'll explain on the ride," he said. Well, that cleared it up just fine! A million questions were going through my head, but only one came out: "What ride and where are we going?"

He stood up, brushed off his basketball shorts, and held out his hand. "I'll show you," he said with a trace of a smile.

* * *

**Yay, I got a lot done! Anyway, please continue reviewing! I really need some "constructive critisism" as my teachers call it. **

**Just in case some of you are confused about Sabrina and Mrs. Calyx, Sabrina used to Mist on her "mother" and everybody else to make them think that Mrs. Calyx was her real mother. **

**Read and review! :) **

**-xXMuzicLuverXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson series in this story except for everything else I made up!**

**To Avalongirl55 and every reader: Thanks, and the story is placed somewhere between _The Last Olympian_ and _The Lost Hero_, where Percy never disappeared to Camp Jupiter, so all the original characters should be sixteen or seventeen except Nico, who should be around twelve or thirteen, and Thalia is still in the Hunters of Artemis.**

**And yes, I added a little white lie about Sabrina being a "mortal" in chapter 1. No hard feelings, right? :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

(Luna's POV)

_Recap: He stood up, brushed off his basketball shorts, and held out his hand. "I'll show you," he said with a trace of a smile._

I still wasn't sure if I could trust Zach, but the last thing I wanted to do is to go back to class looking like I just got out of bed and dragged across a gravel driveway, and I sure as heck don't want to go back to my supposed "mother," so I settled for glaring at him, ignoring his outstretched hand, and pushing myself up. I winced in pain as I felt the clasp of one of my bracelets pinch a cut on my wrist. Luckily, I'm pretty sure Zach didn't notice.

Zach, looking a little disappointed or sad, led me outside to the track in the very back of the school.

"Uh . . . not to be a pessimist here, but there's nothing here but dirt and gravel," I grumbled.

It wasn't a lie. There was nothing in sight except for the actual school building.

He glanced back at me and smirked. "Just be patient," he scolded playfully. I rolled my eyes in response.

I still felt tired, even after that weird drink Zach had given me, and I don't think my mind could take anything else.

Adding to that, I wasn't the most patient person.

Zach had his hand lifted up close to his mouth like he was about to whistle, but I stomped in front of him, cutting him off.

"Enough with the games, Zach. What just happened? Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

He dropped his hand back to his side, and gave me a sad look. "Look, Luna, this is really hard to believe or explain," Zach said, which wasn't the answer I was hoping for. I stamped my foot in frustration like a little kid.

"I don't care. Just tell me!" I half-yelled.

Zach put his hands up in a surrender position. "Luna, calm down," he said sternly.

I was debating with myself whether to slap Zach, force him to tell me whatever he's hiding, or act cold toward him.

After a few seconds, I decided on the last two. "What's with the change of heart? I thought I was the emo loser that you love to bully," I said. My sea green eyes were practically lasers toward Zach, which made him take a small step back.

"I'm sorry about all of that, Luna. I had to do that stuff," he explained. I still didn't get it, and I doubted I wouldn't until he told me his huge secret.

"You mean you had to abuse me physically and make me feel like crap and a waste of space? Do you know how much I suffer because of what you do? I go to school everyday, wondering what I ever did wrong, and get beat up or put down by you and your sick excuse of a girlfriend! What's worse, I walk home covered in bruises and tears, and have to go through what my drunken mother does! She's not even a mother to me; I do all the houehold chores, rake in money, make the food, and get called a mistake or get a bottle of beer thrown on my head in return, and adding to that, my father ditched us for nothing, forcing us to give up our happy family into a jacked-up joke! He never cared about me and you're telling me that you _had_ to make me suffer at school?" I said in literally one breath.

Thanks to that, I was completely breathless after my mini-speech and I just realized something. I had basically revealed my life story to Zach, minus the fact that I cut myself when I really need it. While I had been talking, I hadn't realized that small tears were pouring out of my eyes, most likely smearing my mascara and eyeliner.

Wait, why am I thinking of my makeup at a time like this? God, I am mental.

Zach looked stunned; angry at first, but stunned and surprised at the end. He reached over, his hand a little too close to my cheek, and out of reflex, I slapped it away. After that, he looked a bit hurt, but attemped to hide it. "Luna, I'm dead serious when I say I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I don't want to ask about your mother, but I do know what happened to your father," he said in a soft voice.

That bit of information got me interested, but still doubtful.

"I didn't even know you back then. How would you know?" I asked in a somewhat snobby tone.

He sighed in that annoying way, like he was trying to tell me, _Just be patient and close your mouth for at least five seconds_.

I get that reaction from some people.

They just can't handle my stubborn and impatient personality.

"Again, I'll explain on the ride," he repeated. Zach held his hand up to his mouth again and whistled three times, long, loud, and clear. "Was that supposed-" I started to say, but my words became stuck in my throat when I saw something in the air that looked like a giant bird.

At first, it was just a golden speck in the clear blue sky, but as it got closer, I could see it clearly enough to know it wasn't even close to a bird.

The thing had huge, reddish wings that looked as soft as a kitten's fur, but they were attached to a horse's body, whose coat was glossy and the same color as the wings. I've seen horses like this - I think they're called bay horses - but all of the others had reddish, brownish fur, leaning a little more towards brown. This horse-with-wings was literally bloodred, which made it's ebony mane and tail stand out. "I-is th-that a p-pe-pegasus?" I stuttered.

Zach smiled and pet the horse-with-wings mane. "Yup. This shouldn't be surprising after what Sabrina turned into, right?" he teased.

I gave him a cold glare and took a step back. He lost the teasing grin and reached out to me. "Come on, Sundrop won't bite," Zach coaxed. _Unless I have to_, a random voice said in my mind.

I narrowed my eyes and looked around. "Did you just say that?" I asked. Zach also looked confused, but nodded his head slowly, making his blonde hair fall over his eyes. "Yeah, I just said that Sundrop won't bite," he repeated.

I shook my head.

"No, someone just said 'unless I have to' in my head," I said, a little worried that I'd became crazy.

Zach's look of confusion left his face, and he laughed. "What is it?" I asked, pissed off again now. "You just talked to her," he explained simply, pointing to Sundrop.

My jaw dropped. "T-the horse . . . talked to me," I repeated, not really getting it. _Sure did_, the same voice said. My head snapped to the horse - or should I say, pegasus - and I could see Sundrop looking intensely at me.

Zach seemed to ignore my and Sundrop's staredown, and mounted her with no saddle or reins. "This is our ride. Are you coming or not?" he asked with the same cocky grin on his face.

I weighed my options: Either go with this new, nice Zach and a pegasus that could talk to me to somewhere I probably won't know, or go back to my sad excuse of a mother. It wasn't that hard of a choice, but I still didn't trust Zach, so I didn't say a word, and just got on Sundrop's back, in front of Zach.

Before I realized Zach was going to have to hold me so I wouldn't fall off, his hands snaked around my tiny waist; one firmly holding me in place, and the other grasping a bit of Sundrop's mane. "To New York, Sundrop," he ordered. Sundrop flapped her giant wings and lifted off the ground, and I made the mistake of looking down. In a matter of seconds, we were in the air and flying to "a new home" as Zach called it.

"Hey, Luna, do you need to take some stuff from your house?" Zach asked me.

I nodded; as much as I hated my home - scratch that, _house_ -, I still had things that I cared about, such as this necklace with a locket that contained a picture of my mother and I before she began drinking, my favorite clothes, cosmetics and hair supplies, and my current best friend, my razor.

I told Sundrop where my house was - out loud and in my mind - and she flew in the direction even though I didn't need to give her directions.

"Sundrop's one of the smartest and wisest pegasusi I know," Zach said.

She whinnied, and though Zach just heard it as a sound from Sundrop, I heard it as, _You bet your money I am_.

I'm not exactly sure I wanted to waste money on a pegasus.

We continued flying until my house came in sight. "Hey, Sundrop, can you hover outside that window on the second floor for a few seconds for me to throw my stuff together?" I whispered.

My mom may most likely not be sober, but she has ears that can hear almost anything within a twenty foot radius. Sundrop nodded her head, and swooped down in a steep dive and pulled up right next to my window.

I glanced in to make sure my mom wasn't there, and quietly stepped in, glad I was wearing my beat-up Converse **(Don't own Converse) **since they don't make much noise.

As quick as lightning, I grabbed my black and white floral print duffel bag sitting in the corner, and threw several of my favorite outfits in, clasped my locket around my neck, tossed all my makeup, hair supplies, and razor inside, making sure the razor was at the very bottom. I slung the duffel bag over my shoulder, and looked back once, taking in the appearance of my room since I got the feeling I'd never see it again.

I figured I could buy some more clothes somewhere as soon as I find a Hot Topic or Forever 21 **(Don't own those stores)**.

_Goodbye, old life_, I thought as I tossed my bag at Zach. He caught if and put it in front of him so I could sit between him and the bag.

_Hello, new life_, I thought as I mounted Sundrop a second time. She immediately flew off so fast, I could barely see anything. As I glanced back behind me, I saw - for the last time - the twinkling lights of Texas.

* * *

**Whew, finished the third chapter! Okay, so, I've got testing this whole week starting tomorrow. The bright side: I won't have any homework, so I'll try to get on FanFiction as much as I can to update this story. **

**Also, yes, the beginning of this story is placed in Texas. So sorry I didn't mention before. And again, it's placed between _The Last Olympian_ and _The Lost Hero_, so no Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, or any Romans, and Percy is included.**

**Read and Review! You know you want to! :) And thank you for the readers that gave me those kind reviews! You know who you are! **

**-xXMuzicLuverXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy because there's been testing all of last week, so I was studying like crazy, plus the fact that I still had to attend taekwondo and piano lessons/practice. Anyway, shout-outs:**

**Clarisse is Best: Thanks! And trust me, I've been meaning to update for a long time.**

**Avalongirl55: Thank you for your second review! And I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson series in this story except for everything else I made up!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

(Zach's POV for the first time!)

_Recap: She immediately flew off so fast, I could barely see anything. As I glanced back behind me, I saw - for the last time - the twinkling lights of Texas._

As Sundrop flapped her fiery red wings, I stared at the back of Luna's head, her black hair occasionally slapping me in the face. _Oh well_, I thought, _I deserve it anyway._ Honestly, I felt terrible about bullying Luna so much, and it was equal torture putting up with Sabrina, who was whiny, stubborn, and thought everything revolved around her.

I was an idiot for not noticing what Sabrina really was. I don't know what Luna thought, but I was positive that she was a senior _empousa_.

Guilt had weighed me down ever since the day I was told to watch over Luna, but ever since Sabrina stepped in, she just . . . changed me. My real job was to keep a careful eye on Luna, be friends with her, gain her trust, and eventually bring her to camp, but the only thing I accomplished was the complete opposite of that. I can't blame Luna if she thinks we're enemies and hates my guts.

I ran my fingers through my blonde hair in an attempt to flatten it down, but it was no use since Sundrop was flying incredibly fast.

Luna never looked back - at me or the last sight of her house or Texas - and just stared straight ahead at the clear, afternoon sky. Everytime I would nudge her, or ask her if she was comfortable, Luna would just nod without looking back.

Finally, I got up the nerve to actually yank Luna back a little, not too hard, but hard enough to get her attention.

She made a squeaking sound in the back of her throat that sounded like a small animal being stepped on, and literally trembled with fear.

Again, that pang of guilt hit me harder than ever.

I raised my hand to brush her hair out of her face, but she seemed to shrink away from me.

Luna was shaking in fear, but I could tell she was trying not to show it.

I got up the courage to tuck Luna's hair behind her ear, revealing her face. To tell you the truth, I had never really looked at her face clearly before; I just knew, like, the basics of Luna's appearance, but now that I was staring at her, she was actually pretty - no, scratch that, beautiful. The only thing that ruined it was her expression.

Scanning Luna's face, I almost found no flaws. Her black hair was so dark, I was considering asking her if she dyed her hair black, but couldn't see any traces of hair dye or extensions. Luna's pale complexion was smooth except for a few cuts and bruises here and there. That made me frown. I may have hurt Luna, but I'm positive I have never done any serious damage to her face.

I tried to ignore that, and went back to focusing on her appearance. I was already stunned by her beauty, but was blown away by her eyes. They were the perfect shade of the ocean on a stormy day; a sort of shaded green, but from watching her before Sabrina woul step in in, I knew that Luna's eyes would normally be light sea-green, almost turquoise.

"Luna . . . I swear, I never meant to hurt you intentionally in any way," I said softly, although it sounded lame, even to me.

Her expression changed from one of fear to one of pure fury. I was afraid she would slap me or something, but instead, she seemed to calm down a bit.

"Just save it, Zach. Unless you have an explanation that sounds good to me, either don't talk to me at all, or ignore me completely like you used to," said Luna icily. I was a bit taken aback by how harsh her words were.

"Look, if you just listen to me, I can explain," I replied, a hint of frustration creeping up.

Luna sighed, going back to facing Sundrop's neck, but nodded as a sign for me to keep going.

"All right. First thing you should know. You remember that Greek mythology unit we had a few weeks ago, right? All those gods and monsters and stuff?" I began.

She still didn't look back, and nodded instead as a 'yes.'

"Well . . . everything - all those gods and monsters - they're real, and I know because I'm one of the sons of one of the Olympians," I continued, choosing my words a bit carefully.

I guess that was enough to shock Luna, because she whirled around, almost falling off of Sundrop, and stared at me. "You're joking. I-I just know it. You're messing with me like you always do!" she exclaimed.

Honestly, I can't blame her for saying that. It's true that I've messed with her a little too harshly multiple times with jokes.

I shook my head. "Luna, think about it. You're riding on a pegasus, you've seen me running with a bow and arrow, and you just got attacked by a monster," I said.

I don't know why, but tears came to Luna's eyes, but I do know that it was hard for me to see her cry. I mean, I have seen her cry a lot of times before, but it was always because of me. I guess it hurt now since I was actually seeing her cry for another reason.

She quietly said, "Just . . . tell me everything."

So I did. I told her everything I knew, but it mainly came back to me being a demigod, and now, I was positive she was one, too.

A powerful one, at that.

I started telling Luna about the camp we were going to; Camp Half-Blood, a safe year-round camp for demigods just like us. She had already guessed who my godly parent was, because of my blonde hair and blue eyes, Sundrop, and me carrying a bow and arrow. Yup, I'm a son of Apollo.

Anyway, back to my flashbacks. Chiron, the centaur who trained us, had heard of Luna, and assigned me to watch her carefully, and bring her back to camp when the time was right. I had an idea of who Luna's parent was, but I was almost positive it wasn't true, since they were so rare.

Luna took all of this in a really calm way compared to me when I found out my father was an Olympian god. I was pretty sure I was twelve at the time, and fainted the first time I heard. I had a better past than demigods like Annabeth or Thalia. My mom was like any other mom; not overly nice, but not mean and rude, and remarried two years after Apollo left to this scientist that I barely saw or knew. She was the one who told me about camp and Apollo, and, like I said, I fainted when I finally realized it, but I got used to it after a year or two of training at camp.

I finished at the part where I explained to her about Sabrina being a monster, more specifically, an _empousa_, and why I'd acted so abusive toward her, which is because my douchey, asshole, high school part of me came up, and Sabrina sort of . . . changed me, I guess.

"Now you see? I know that you probably won't forgive me or -" I got cut off by Luna saying, "I do forgive you."

I don't know why, but I was overjoyed when I heard those four, simple words. I guess the guilt of me abusing her had finally caught up to me. Before I could squeal like a nine year old girl, though, she added, "But I still don't trust you."

_Her not trusting me if better than her never forgiving me_, I thought, a tiny portion of my happiness shriveling up.

I guessed that we had about ten more minutes before Sundrop made it to Long Island, New York, so I tried again to make a conversation between me and Luna. I was afraid she would just ignore me like she did before, but instead, Luna actually spoke back to my questions.

Right before the Empire State Building came into view, I found out that:

Luna's favorite color was black, red, and silver, she loved singing, and after she sang me The Only Exception by Paramore **(Do not own!)**, I agree that her voice is amazing. Her favorite bands and artists were Paramore, My Chemical Romance, Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, Falling in Reverse, and John Mayer. **(Do not own any of those singers/bands) **She hated sluts and people that were plain fake, a.k.a. Sabrina. Her birthday was today, November 2, but she rarely celebrated it. She has never celebrated any holiday or birthday in the past five years. That one I think was pretty sad.

I cut off Luna long enough to remind Sundrop to go to Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, and she whinnied indignantly as a reply. Without warning, Luna let out a chuckle that turned into a full-out laugh.

Giving Luna a weird look, I asked her, "Uh . . . what's so funny? Did I do something?"

She shook her head, but continued laughing.

I waited awkwardly for a few more seconds until Luna calmed down and spoke. "Sundrop called you some things that I would never have been allowed to say."

I was getting a little scared now. _It can't be possible . . . well, it could . . . I mean, Percy's the only one I know, and he came to camp when he was twelve, but Luna's fifteen and she hasn't been attacked until today . . . She could just be really good with horses, and Sundrop _is _a bit conceited, _I thought absentmindedly.

Luna seemed to notice my distraction, so she poked me in the arm twice, jolting me from my trance.

"Hey, Zach, Sundrop's descending," she said with a somewhat concerned look on her face.

I nodded, and reached over to pat Sundrop's neck. "Yeah, look down there. We're in New York," I replied.

Sundrop whinnied and tossed her head, going lower and lower until the small hills in Camp Half-Blood came into view. As Sundrop descended a bit more, I could faintly hear the clang of swords, the tiny chatter of the nymphs and Aphrodite girls, and the barking of Mrs. O'Leary.

"Sundrop, land on the top of that hill, next to Thalia's pine tree," I ordered.

Luna tilted her head and glanced back at me, which I thought was pretty cute, to be honest. "Who's Thalia?" she asked.

"It's . . . a long story," I replied, not wanting to go into Thalia's history as a pine tree, etc., etc. Luna continued staring at me, most likely wanting a better answer than that. I racked my brain on how to summarize Thalia's background, but just said, "Long story short, Thalia's a daughter of Zeus, but Artemis's lieutenant.

I guess that answer was enough for Luna, because she nodded and turned back around to the front.

Looking back down at Camp Half-Blood as Sundrop was just about to tumble onto the grass, I saw a lot of familiar faces that stayed year-round.

Clarisse was yelling and arguing with two of her half-brothers, as usual, and looked like she was about to run them through with Lamer, a.k.a. Maimer.

Annabeth was in a canoe with Percy and most likely arguing with him about something, and I had to suppress a smile as Percy somehow tipped their canoe completely over, a surprised look on Annabeth's face as she fell in the water.

Drew was strutting around camp in a very slutty outfit that looked something like a hooker would wear, occasionally flirting with any random guy that passed. She would've loved to hang out with Sabrina.

I caught a glimpse of Nico shadow-traveling around Mrs. O'Leary as she tried to get a giant toy that Nico was holding. I guess Nico was working on those shadow-traveling skills.

My heart sank a bit when I saw Thalia at the archery range, getting bulls-eyes every single time she shot an arrow. It's not that I don't like Thalia; she's really cool, unlike other girls at camp and I bet she would get along great with Luna, but that also meant that the Hunters of Artemis were back at camp. They hated me especially because my father is Apollo, and the last time one of the Hunters and I were alone, I was sent to the infirmary with two arrows in my arm, so I wasn't too happy to see Thalia right then.

Chiron was trotting around camp in his centaur form, sometimes fixing a camper's stance. I knew that he had been playing pinochle or something with Mr. D, since his coat gleamed with only tiny specks of dust on them, unlike his usual mud-splattered coat after he taught archery.

Mr. D. was a tiny dot in the Big House that stood out from his leopard print jumpsuit. He was sipping Diet Coke quietly and just watching everyone else. That's probably the wisest choice since Mr. D. was most likely drunk.

I smiled and suppressed a chuckle when I saw Travis and Connor trying to pick the lock on the camp store. What they didn't know was that Katie was stomping up behind them covered in dirt and Silly String** (Do not own)**, looking murderous.

Sundrop completely landed on the green grass right next to Thalia's pine tree, and turned her neck around so she could nuzzle Luna. Luna cracked a small smile, and patted Sundrop with great affection.

I ruined the moment by saying, "You'll see each other again. Sundrop, go back to the stables. I'll tell Percy to get you some sugar cubes."

She looked reluctant to leave her new friend, but eventually, Sundrop stretched her wings, and spiraled up in the air.

Luna watched her go, and then turned her gaze to camp. "So this is my new home?" she said half-heartedly.

I weakly smiled at her, and nodded in reply.

"I'll introduce you to Chiron and Mr. D. and get you situated in Cabin Eleven," I sighed.

She gave me a long, hard look. "You do realize what you just said made no sense to me at all, right?" she asked. I laughed, much to her dismay.

"Don't worry, Solar, it'll make sense in a while," I teased, not realizing that I'd just called her Solar. Luna flinched, but covered it up with a tight smile and a quick nod of her head.

Immediately feeling bad, I tentatively put a hand on her shoulder and softly said, "I'm sorry. Force of habit . . . Anyway, follow me."

Luna just nodded again as I began speed-walking toward the Big House.

Right before I took a few steps away from Thalia's pine tree, I whirled around again, nearly knocking her over. "Oh sorry, again, but I forgot to tell you, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, your new home."

* * *

**I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been caught up with tests and homework these past weeks. Well, here's some news:**

**I've been thinking about everyone that likes Percy Jackson, like me, and I love trivia quizzes, so it'd be fun for me to post two or three Percy Jackson trivia questions every time I update a chapter, and YOU, my amazing readers, give me a review with the answer! I won't start the trivia question until Chapter 5 of this story, so be expecting three questions!**

**Read and review!**

** -xXMuzicLuverXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, my awesome readers! So, like I said in Chapter 4, I'm going to start a sort of fun trivia. It's not a contest, so nothing like prizes or anything, but I will let you guys know who got it right. Again, leave a review with the answers in it. Anyway, the first three questions!**

**1. When is Percy Jackson's birthday?**

**2. What is Annabeth's hair color? (In the books, not the movies)**

**3. What is the name of Percy's school in The Lightning Thief?**

**Also, shout-outs:**

**TheTudorRoseQueen****: Haha, if Luna's parentage won't come out in this chapter, it'll probably come out the next. I'm not completely positive, but I'll try to update a lot!**

**BeccaH -BoOkLuVeR****: I bet you do! Oh, if Percy seems a bit out of character, then I'm sorry. I'm not the best at that, so . . . Yeah . . . **

**To TheTudorRoseQueen, BeccaH -BoOkLuVeR, and DreamerDreams, thanks for adding this story to your Favorite Stories list.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson series in this story except for everything else I made up!**

* * *

Chapter 5

(Luna's POV)

_Recap: Right before I took a few steps away from Thalia's pine tree, I whirled around again, nearly knocking her over. "Oh sorry, again, but I forgot to tell you, welcome to Camp Half-Blood, your new home."_

I almost rolled my eyes at the cheesy welcoming, but decided against it since I thought it would be a little rude.

Besides, Zach was being much nicer than he had all the other times he'd talked to me.

I admit, I think I'm developing a sort of crush on Zach. If it weren't for all those years he's bullied me, I'm pretty sure I would've been head over heels in love with him by now.

He's put me through so much pain and suffering without even bothering to figure out what my name was the first few weeks, but I can't change the fact a) Zach is beginning to get incredibly sweet and nice to me and b) His appearance had gotten even more breath-taking over the years. Zach's beach-blonde hair had grown out so it reached down to his eyelids, his eyes became a more brighter blue than the sky, and not to mention his incredibly toned body.

_God, I'm getting soft and perverted_, I thought while shaking my head as if that would make my perverted thoughts clear my head.

I hadn't noticed Zach slowed down so he was directly next to me, and he smiled with his perfect white teeth showing. "What's wrong? Hard to take this all in?" he asked.

I would've been lying if I said that was false.

I mean, finding out that my father is a Greek god is overwhelming (and I'm pretty sure I took this better than most people), but it also infuriated me. I know that my father had to have godly things to do, and whatever, but seriously? Has my father ever considered just taking the time to do a check-up? Adding to that fact, him leaving is the reason my mother began drinking.

I guess it was just a stress reliever for her or something to face the fact that the man she married was gone.

Yeah, you heard right. My mom and my dad are married, then had me a few months later, and then my father left a few weeks after I was born.

Nodding, I replied, "So, let me get this straight. You say all of the Greek myths are real, like the Minotaur, Argonauts, etc., etc., and my father is supposedly one of the twelve, main Olympian gods, and I'm here at this camp for that reason."

"Yup, that's pretty much it," Zach nodded his head. He raised his hand - maybe to clap my back or something - but I flinched noticeably, the reaction I always had whenever Zach tried to touch me, and he lowered his hand.

His happy expression turned into a sad one. "Again, Luna, I'm really sorry," he apologized for about the twentieth time.

The corners of my lips turned up in a tiny smile, and I waved my hand in a dismissive manner.

"It's fine, don't worry. I'll get over that," I said. Usually my smiles would always be fake - if I ever did smile - whenever Zach's around, but this time, I wasn't sure if that tiny smile was fake or not.

Zach didn't look like he believed me, but I guess he dropped the subject.

"So, anyway, that over there-" He pointed to the big house that was painted blue with a gabled roof "-is called the Big House, where the infirmary, spare rooms, etc., are."

I unwillingly let out a chuckle. Zach gave me a strange look. "What's so funny?" he asked. "That big house is called the Big House," I answered, still chuckling a little.

Zach shrugged, and laughed himself. "That was my exact reaction when I found out that the big house is called the Big House," he said.

After we both got over out momentary laughing fit, a shadow fell over us . . . literally. Zach and I looked up to meet kind and twinkling brown eyes. The only problem: They belonged to a man with armor on his upper body while his lower body was a white stallion.

I nearly tripped over a root in the ground when I backed away quickly. Luckily, Zach was there to steady me.

The . . . man/centaur/horse's eyes twinkled a bit more - probably out of amusement - and said in a deep, but peaceful voice, "I am guessing you are our new camper?" I didn't know the answer to that, but fortunately, Zach answered for me with "yes."

"Ah, Luna Sertori, correct?" he asked. I nodded a bit uneasily, unable to keep my eyes off of the man.

The man apparently noticed, and he gave out a small laugh. "I'm sorry. My name is Chiron, and yes, I am _the_ Chiron from all the myths," he introduced. I just continued gaping until Chiron trotted around me so he was on my left side while Zach was still on my right. "Well, let's get you situated, huh?"

* * *

A few hours later, when it was around five or six, everything was explained to me: From the obnoxious god of wine as our so-called "director," to Chiron being the activities director, to everything about the gods and the schedule.

When I first met Dionysus, let me just tell you, he was the most obnoxious, selfish, and lazy person I have ever met. He hadn't bothered telling me about camp since, and I quote, "Chiron and Mack will take care of it."

Zach also explained to me that Dionysus persisted on getting everyone's names wrong.

He and Chiron also told me about the cabins, and told me that I would stay in Cabin 11 until my father claimed me. Also, it was Monday, so it'll be a few days for me to get situated until my first Capture the Flag.

Chiron had some work to do, so that left Zach having to give me a tour. He had already pointed out the basketball courts and the volleyball pits, the lake, the forest, the arena, and last of all, the cabins.

Zach knocked on the old, paint-peeling, door, and two boys immediately opened it, as if they were standing right next to it.

They probably were, because as soon as the door opened, Zach and I were met with a huge splash of ice cold water. The only sound I allowed out of my mouth was a tiny yelp that was probably too quiet for anyone to hear, but that didn't change the fact that I was furious. I just figure out all of this demigod stuff, and my welcoming gift to Cabin 11 is a bucket of water in the face.

I didn't bother checking to see if Zach was all right. Instead, I wiped the water out of my eyes, and glared at the two that was responsible for my soaked clothes and most-likely-smeared makeup.

The first thing I realized was that the two looked like twins, probably a few years older than me, but one was taller than the other.

Their eyes were wide, and the taller one quickly said, "Oh, gods, I am so sorry. We didn't realize-" He was completely cut off with my hand connecting with his cheek. The shorter boy looked like he was about to burst out in laughter, but that was before I slapped him on the cheek, too.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm new to this camp, and my welcoming gift to Cabin 11 is a freaking bucket of water in my face!?" I exclaimed angrily.

Zach and the Troublesome Twins - Ha! My new nickname for them! - backed away from me, and when I saw my reflection in a mirror inside the cabin, I could see why.

I looked murderous, and the fact that I was still wearing the clothes from school, and that my hair down for everyone to see my black hair and dyed streaks didn't help.

All in all, I looked . . . scary.

I sighed and shook my head, in a failed attempt to get at least some of my hair dry, and said in a more quiet tone, "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting that and I have a short temper."

The Troublesome Twins cracked a huge, identical, grin, which made me question their sanity, and both said in unison, "It's fine. We deserved it."

Zach finally recovered from my outburst, and introduced us. "Luna, this is Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes. Travis, Connor, this is Luna Sertori. Her dad's undetermined."

Travis and Connor nodded and stepped aside. "Again, we're sorry about the water. That was meant for someone else," the one I guess was Travis said. I'm not usually one to pry, so I didn't bother asking who that "someone else" was.

Honestly, I was a bit scared to.

"Anyway, this is the Hermes cabin," Connor said, gesturing dramatically around.

Going back into my mute phase, I simply nodded and dumped my duffel bag in an empty corner of the room. Turning to Zach, I pointed at the watch on my wrist, signaling that I want to know what we do now.

Zach understood and answered, "Well, it should be dinner in three . . . two . . . one." The second "one" escaped from Zach's lips, some kind of horn was heard. I think it was a conch, but I wasn't sure.

Anyway, now that I think about it, I am starving.

Travis, Connor, and everybody else in the Hermes cabin lined up while Zach smiled at me, and left, probably to go to his own cabin.

Connor clapped me on the back as he passed me, sending me forward in a sudden jerk. "So, Luna, we line up in seniority, so you should be somewhere in the middle there," he explained, pointing toward the middle of the line.

I ended up getting stuck behind a short middle school girl that had caramel colored hair and hazel eyes hidden behind huge, thick-rimmed glasses, and in front of a guy that was probably the same age as me with long brownish-blondish hair, and the same features as Travis and Connor. He made an attempt to talk to me, and I found out that his name was Chris Angad, but I never spoke a word.

Travis and Connor led us to the pavilion that Zach had pointed out to me and everyone else filed in. I spotted Zach in the huge crowd, and he waved to me goofily before going back to talking to two guys standing between him.

Turning my attention back to dinner, I got my food - which was about half the food laid out - and sat down at the far end of the Hermes table.

The boy named Chris plopped his food down across of me. I pretended not to notice, and stared down at my plate.

"So, your name is Luna, right?" Chris asked.

I kept my head down, but nodded. Chris looked like he was about to ask me another question, but before he could, a deep pounding could be heard throughout the pavilion. It was Chiron stomping one of his hooves on the ground. "Campers!" he bellowed. "We must welcome a new camper before offering our sacrifices."

Everyone's eyes scanned the pavilion, looking for an unfamiliar face, and once they found me, I suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious and uncomfortable. I looked over at the Apollo table, and found Zach's crystal blue eyes in a reassuring expression.

Awkwardly, I stood up, turning every head in my direction, and said in a voice so quiet anyone could barely hear, "Luna. Luna Sertori."

Chiron smiled at me with a reassuring look that matched Zach's, and continued, "Luna is undetermined, and until we find her the right cabin to place her in, I expect you all to treat her as you treat the other campers."

As soon as he finished his mini-speech, I sat down again, feeling like I just went on a huge roller coaster.

I noticed everyone getting up, and I immediately thought, _Dinner's over already?_ until Chris nudged me and led me toward the brazier.

I saw every camper bow their heads and toss a piece of food in, and even though I knew it was because they were honoring their godly parent, I had no idea what to do. I don't know my father, so should I do it or not?

Apparently, Chris thought I had to because he gave me a more insistent nudge and a little shove toward the fire.

A little embarrassed, I bowed my head, thought, _Whoever you are, claim me. I want to - no, need to know who my dad is_, and tossed a ripe strawberry in the fire.

Instead of the toxic smell I thought it would produce, out came a whiff of a hint of strawberry mixed in with the familiar scent of the waters in South Korea **(If you've ever been to Korea's beaches, you'll know that the water there is really clear, but a bit smelly, in my opinion)**

I breathed in the scent, and unwillingly smiled. Unfortunately, that caught Chris's attention when I sat back down.

"You know, you have a beautiful smile," he complimented. I could feel a small blush coming on; no one has ever complimented me without using sarcasm.

I heard myself say, "Thanks," as I finally began eating. As I stuffed a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth, I saw Zach out of the corner of my eye, with a mad expression on his face, watching me. Actually, he didn't look mad, just . . . frustrated or annoyed, I guess.

What surprised me was that he was glaring at Chris, but somewhat smiling at me. I thought that it could be jealousy, but swatted that thought down. How could Zach be jealous of Chris? If I ever have to choose between them, I'd choose Zach in a heartbeat. Besides, I barely know the kid, and all Chris has done is annoy me with all the talking, plus, he would never be jealous because of me. I'm just a regular loner girl with no friends at all.

I tried to ignore Zach and Chris for the rest of dinner, and met Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter and Travis's supposed girlfriend.

I admit, they both look adorable together, which is not something I usually confess, but all I've seen them do is fight and argue.

Well, Katie mainly does the shouting and arguing; Travis just sits back and watches her in amusement, which infurates Katie even more. Everyone else just did whatever they did like they were used to this while I found it extremely amusing to watch.

Dinner ended a bit too quickly for my comfort, and while everyone rushed toward the campfire, I pulled up my hood on the back of my jacket right before I felt two people grab each of my arms at the same time. On my left side was Chris, and on my right was Zach.

They were glaring at each other, and not just mean looks. It looked like their eyes were going to shoot each other down any minute.

Getting more annoyed with them, I shook their hands off my arms and walked away. Zach and Chris both would've followed me, but since I was small and lithe, I managed to slip in the crowd and lose both of them.

I hated campfires . . . no, I hated fire in general, and even though Chiron told me about the enchanted fire, I still didn't want to stay there.

I've always been afraid of fire after an accident at my jacked up excuse for a house involving a microwave, metal, and an explosion. Yeah, not pleasant. I had almost died from inhaling too much smoke, and since then, I'd always hated fire.

I settled for walking around camp until I came to the beach.

Trying to ignore the deep growling and strange noises in the woods, I kicked off my shoes and socks, rolled up my jeans a little, and set them down on the sand so they stood out.

The water felt so inviting for some reason, and though I knew that it was getting really dark or someone could see me, I waded into the water until it was up to my waist.

My clothes didn't weigh me down like I thought they would. Instead, they drifted around me so it looked like I was sinking down when I wasn't.

The cool water felt just the right temperature; not burning hot like on a warm summer day and not ice cold like it was the middle of winter.

By that time, the water was up to my shoulders and the tips of my hair were swirling around me.

I finally snapped out of my trance for a minute to realize that I was standing in the middle of the lake, soaking wet, but before I could turn around to go back, I felt some kind of weird sensation in my legs.

I can't exactly describe the feeling. It just felt like my legs were vibrating or something like that, but at the same time, it didn't feel like my legs were there.

Suddenly getting the urge to go under, I filled my lungs with air, and waded in deeper while going under at the same time.

When I looked down where my legs were, I swear my heart skipped two beats.

Right when the weird feeling from my legs left, I had looked down, and gasped. Because my legs were no longer there, and in their place, was a single black and silver tail glittering with scales.

* * *

**Haha, twist in the story! Anyway, that was my longest chapter yet, but I'm aiming for more each chapter. **

**So . . . you know what to do! Read and review, please!**

**-xXMuzicLuverXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**What's up, my awesome readers? Thanks for everyone who reviewed and answered the trivia questions! So, finals are coming up for me, so don't expect updates to come really quick, all right? I'll try to work on this story as much as I can.**

**Here are the answers to the trivia questions:**

**1.) When is Percy Jackson's birthday? ANSWER: August 18th **

**2.) What color is Annabeth's hair? (In the books, not the movie) ANSWER: Blonde**

**3.) What is the name of Percy's school in The Lightning Thief? ANSWER: Yancy Academy**

**If you didn't get all of them right, not to worry. I'll continue posting questions! Here are the new questions:**

**1.) What is the mortal's name for the Sea of Monsters?**

**2.) What type of monster is Tyson?**

**3.) Name 3 sons of Hermes.**

**Now, shout-outs:**

**BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR: So close! You got the last two questions right, but Percy's birthday is incorrect. Still, thanks for loving the chapter, haha.**

**Thanks, Xx-Epimetheus-xX and OlympianSwagg219, for adding my story to their Favorite Stories list.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson series in this story except for everything else I made up!**

**So, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

(Luna's POV)

_Recap: Right when the weird feeling from my legs left, I had looked down, and gasped. Because my legs were no longer there, and in their place, was a single black and silver tail glittering with scales._

I let out a high-pitched yelp and tried to swim back up to the surface. I found that really hard, since I wasn't used to me having a tail instead of two legs to kick up.

After thrashing around in the water for a few minutes, I chanted in my head, _Calm down, Luna, calm down. Just swim up and drag yourself to shore and yell for help._

With difficulty, I tried kicking up with my new tail, but that didn't help. Somehow, I drifted up, but sank down deeper and faster.

Finally when I got over my initial shock, I realized that I was breathing fine. I also realized that my clothes were gone and replaced with my tail as my bottom, and a sort of scale bikini top that was pitch black and metallic silver with a strap around my neck to hold it in place.

Unfortunately, that made me freak out more.

Since when was I able to become a . . . a mermaid and breathe underwater?

I tried a different strategy this time. Thank the gods I took a lot of swimming lessons when I was little. I stretched my arms out in front of me and glided through the water by sliding my body in curves.

Luckily, that helped me swim a lot better.

When I got the hang of swimming with only one tail, I made my way to the shallow end of the lake, until I felt something brush up against my tail.

Looking down, I saw that it was a dolphin.

"I had no idea dolphins were here," I commented. My voice sounded like it was magnified in the water.

The dolphin swam around me, and chattered excitedly. I laughed, and pet his smooth body . . . well, I think it was a "he."

"I think I'll name you . . . Lunar," I chuckled. Lunar's body was the exact same color as the moon, which was why I named him that. He chattered - which sounded like a playful laugh to me - and twirled around in the water around me.

I guess he liked his new name.

When my hand brushed against Lunar's fin that jutted out of his back, he jerked forward.

I guessed that he wanted me to hold on, so I wrapped both of my hands around his fin, which stood out against Lunar's grey-ish, white-ish, back.

Lunar chattered again loudly, and shot off deeper in the lake. I nearly let go of his fin when he suddenly took off, but I managed to keep a firm, and gentle grip. Since I didn't want to get left behind again, I flapped my tail up and down so that I could keep up with him.

Laughing, I let go of Lunar, but continued swimming at a speedy pace right alongside my new friend.

Both of us swam and twisted around each other for around thirty minutes. I don't know. It was pretty hard calculating time underwater.

When I got tired and my speed slowed down, Lunar dragged me to the shore in the same way he took me to deep water.

Right before my head surfaced, Lunar spoke in my mind: _I hope I'll see you again, my lady_.

Grimacing a little at the "my lady" since it seemed much too formal for me, I nodded and Lunar zipped away into the water until he completely disappeared. I can't exactly say I was surprised from everything else that just happened.

Getting completely out of the water, I dragged myself out onto the gritty sand.

No one was around the beach, and the moon was high in the sky. It's light shined on my back since I was dragging myself up on my stomach.

Before I could process what was happening, my body shimmered with silver light, and when it was gone, my tail was replaced by my legs again. Fortunately, I was completely clothed except for my shoes, which were still by the trees.

It was when I slipped on my Converse when I heard three voices calling my name.

Somehow, I knew who they were: Zach, Chiron, and Chris.

Not wanting to be discovered by the water just in case they would guess what I've been up to, I dove into the forest, climbed a strong and steady tree, and began jumping from tree to tree until I came to the pavilion.

I honestly have no idea how I managed to do that considering it was incredibly dark and I could barely see two feet in front of me.

It was a wonder how I never fell, although I did trip multiple times.

I walked out of the forest, and was immediately tackled in a hug.

Instinctively fighting back, I stopped kicking and throwing punches when I realized that the person that tackled me was Zach by the smell of his cologne. I don't know how, but I think I memorized Zach's smell . . . wow, really creepy of me to say . . .

When the moonlight washed over us, I noticed that I had given Zach a bruise under his eye that was barely noticable, but still must've hurt a bit.

"Oh my gods, Zach, I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, sitting back up.

He ignored me and crushed me in another hug. This time, I didn't fight back, and hugged him back a little awkwardly.

Not that I didn't enjoy being in his arms. I was just a bit slow on things and at that moment, I still had no idea that I was gone so long and that was why Zach seemed to be so relieved to see me.

When Zach pulled away, I realized just how close we were, making me very nervous for some odd reason. That made me more nervous.

I was sitting on my knees that were folded underneath me, and Zach's arms were wrapped around my waist. My arms were twisted in a jumbled mess around his neck, and both of our bodies were pressed close together; not noticably, but it wasn't dismissive.

"Luna, where were you? It's an hour past curfew, for Zeus's sake!" he said in a relieved tone.

I was positive that I wasn't ready to tell Zach, or anyone for that matter. It was just too overwhelming, and even though I've witnessed a bunch of weird things in the past two days, I wanted to get through this alone, like I have for the past eight years.

"Um . . . I went for a walk because I didn't want to go to the campfire, and I got lost in the woods," I lied.

I felt really bad for lying to him, but Zach apparently bought it, because he wrapped me in a third hug, and whispered, "Thank the gods you're okay."

I was happy that it was dark, because my face heated up in a deep blush. I would never have thought that Zach would care for me that much.

Naturally, Chris was the one that had to ruin our little moment.

"Luna! Luna, oh my gods, you're okay!" he said as he ran toward me and Zach at the speed of light. Zach immediately let me go, making me yearn for his warm hugs even more, and I glowered at Chris even though I doubt he saw me in the dark.

He hugged me this time, and I tentatively gave him a slight squeeze back, but gently pushed him off two seconds later.

When I noticed Zach was looking like someone punched him in the gut, I scooted closer to him, making him smile again.

That made me chuckle . . . on the inside.

Zach's and Chris's shouting must've drawn Chiron over, because he trotted toward our little trio. When he saw I was fine, it looked like the sky had been lifted off his shoulders, but that look was washed away by a look of suspicion. I tried to avoid his stern gaze that seemed to make me want to tell him about what really happened.

"Luna, next time you excuse yourself from the campfire, at least notify me or Mr. D. I'd rather not have one of our new campers get lost in the woods," Chiron said in an authoritative tone.

I hung my head in shame and nodded.

Chiron's expression softened, but there was still a tint of that suspicion in his eyes.

"Zach, your work here is done. Go back to the Apollo cabin, and if Will is up, tellhim why you were gone. Chris, please escort Luna to the Hermes cabin," Chiron ordered.

Immediately, Zach got a pained expression, but nodded sullenly, while Chris brightened up and moved a bit closer to me.

"Thanks for everything, Zach," I said softly, finally raising my head again.

His expression became more sweet and caring when his blue eyes met my sea green ones.

"Don't mention it," he replied a ltitle bashfully. By this time, Chiron was already off in the direction of the Big House.

Before I could lose my courage, I leaned up on my toes, and gave Zach a quick peck on his cheek. My own cheeks burned red, and I turned away toward the Hermes cabin before he could say anything.

(Zach's POV)

OH MY GODS, LUNA KISSED ME! LUNA SERTORI KISSED MY CHEEK! Argh, I'm starting to sound like an Aphrodite chick now!

(Luna's POV)

I awkwardly turned back to Chris and began walking to cabin 11 at a fast pace, not bothering to wait for him.

I felt Chris jerk me backward by my shoulder. Unfortunately, that was where my mother used to hit me with beer bottles, and those cuts and bruises still haven't healed up. I winced in pain, but covered it up with a calm, "Yes?"

Chris looked incredibly angry; in fact, it sort of scared me.

"Are you dating Dagwood?" he demanded like a little kid wanting ice cream.

My cheeks flared up again, but I told myself to calm down. "If I was, would it be any of your business?" I replied with attitude.

He looked a little less mad, but roughly said, "I just don't want you to get hurt, Luna."

I scoffed, giving him more attitude. "As if you care. You know, I believe Zach has changed, and I know that you will never care about me as much as Zach does, so keep dreaming or find yourself another girl that believes in love at first sight," I spat, making Chris take a step back.

"Whoa, Luna, I'm-" I cut him off. "Save it. You don't know me," I snapped, storming in the cabin.

Sadly, his bunk is right above mine, so I had to stare up at his bed for hours after changing into my pajamas, which was a comfortable MCR **(Don't own)** shirt, and short, soft pajama pants that was black and white in a plaid pattern.

After tossing and turning for a couple of hours, I remembered my seemingly short hour of being a mermaid.

Making sure that everyone, including Chris, was asleep, I slipped out of my bed and padded toward a bedside table next to Travis . . . or Connor . . . One of the twins, there. Wait . . . are they twins? Whatever.

I still can't tell them apart.

Anyway, there was a cup half full of water - haha, I'm an optimist - on it, and I picked it up, almost in a trance.

Just in case I did something bad, like blow up the cabin, I slipped on a pair of Uggs, **(Whole pajama outfit link on profile) **and padded outside, but not too far; just about a few feet away from the cabin. After looking around to make sure nobody was around, I focused on the glass of water.

The moon reflected on the smooth glass, so it swept patterns of light on the grass.

Like it was rehearsed, I held my hand out in front of me toward the water and imagined the water freezing. Immediately, the water froze in the glass and small icicles formed on the bottom and top rim of the cup.

I couldn't believe my eyes, and I almost dropped the cup, but figured it would shatter and make a huge noise, and I can tell that Travis and Connor are light sleepers.

I thought of something else, and held my hand out again, but this time, I imagined the water heating up and boiling.

The water melted back to it's normal state and began bubbling. When I told, as in imagined, the water to stop, half of the water that was in there had already evaporated.

It was unbelievable, and I was getting a bit excited.

Okay, I was really freaking out inside, but don't blame me. You would have done the same thing if you discovered you're half mermaid, and can heat and freeze water.

One last time, I held out my hand.

In my mind, I saw the water in the cup lifting up into a heart shape, right above the glass.

When I opened my eyes, all of the water in the cup left it and created a perfect heart in front of me.

Just to test it again, my hand stretched out, and the heart froze into a big ice sculpture.

Tentatively, just in case I might slip and drop it, I grabbed the heart and laid it down on the green grass.

Deciding that Katie would yell at me if she found out that I left a puddle of dirty water too close to her garden, I passed both of my hands over the ice, and it melted, immediately evaporating.

Barely able to control my excitement, I scooped up the empty cup, quietly ran back into the cabin, and screamed into my pillow to let it out. Thank the gods nobody woke up.

Now satisfied with my new discovery, I finally managed to sleep peacefully for the first in a long time.

* * *

**So, good? Bad? Average? I updated as fast as I could, so I know it's not the best chapter, but still a chapter. **

**Anyway, I just got back from a performance, so I'm really pumped up, and got a lot done. Remember, review, and answer the trivia!**

**-xXMuzicLuverXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everyone, another chapter up! I don't really have anything to say, so on with the trivia, shout-outs, disclaimer, and story!**

**Here are the answers to the trivia questions:**

**1.) What is the mortals' name for the Sea of Monsters? ANSWER: THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE**

**2.) What type of monster is Tyson? ANSWER: CYCLOPES**

**3.) Name three sons of Hermes: ANSWER: LUKE CASTELLAN, TRAVIS STOLL, CONNOR STOLL, CHRIS RODRIGUEZ, AND ANY OTHERS I MAY HAVE FORGOT**

**Here are the new questions:**

**1.) What age was Annabeth when she ran away from home?**

**2.) What is the name of Percy's pegasus?**

**3.) Who was Percy's mom's husband in _The Lightning Thief_?**

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**bball956: Yay! You got all of the questions correct!**

**BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR: Haha, it's fine. I hate it when AutoCorrect does that, too. Anyway, you got all of the trivia correct, too, and thanks for the praise on my last chapter.**

**Thank you, StarlightShivers for adding my story to their Favorite Stories List!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson series in this story except for everything else I made up!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7

(Luna's POV)

_Recap: Thank the gods nobody woke up. Now satisfied with my new discovery, I finally managed to sleep peacefully for the first in a long time._

I jolted upward in my new bed, momentarily forgetting where I was. My first thought was, _Why isn't my mom yelling at me this late?_ but then I realized that I was still in the Hermes cabin and my cabinmates were empty and messy beds.

"Thanks for waking me up, guys," I mumbled to myself.

After a moments hesitation to keep sleeping, I threw the covers off of my stiff body and I dragged myself to the bathroom. **(A/N: Let's say all the cabins has a small bathroom, but, like, no shower or bath)**

When I did my business and brushed my teeth, I changed into one of my favorite outfits: A tank top underneath a purple hoodie, blue jeans, my signature Converse, and a beanie over my paper-straight black hair. **(Link on profile)**

When I was satisfied with the thin layer of makeup covering my eyes and lips, I walked out, feeling confident and ready for anything. That confidence melted when I realized that I had no idea what to do.

I must've missed breakfast because nobody was in the pavilion and there was no smell of food anywhere.

Remembering Zach, I made my way to the cabin that was obviously Apollo's since it was all gold. I had to shield my eyes from the glaring light from the cabin and the sun shining down on it while I knocked twice.

A few seconds later, a guy that looked older than me, but with similar features to Zach, opened the door.

"Uhm, who are you?" he asked, looking me up and down.

Trying to look anywhere but the shining cabin, I answered, "Luna, the new camper. Zach showed me here, and I kinda need his help because I have no idea what I do . . ."

The guy made an "Oh!" face, and opened the door wider. "I'm Will Solace, head counselor of the Apollo cabin. Zach's still asleep, but I'll go wake him up for you," he introduced.

I nodded and tentatively stepped inside.

The Apollo cabin looked exactly like the Hermes cabin, except way less messier, and a little different placement of the furniture. Will walked to a bunk in the far corner and ducked down so he was level with the lump inside the bed.

Without warning, Will screamed, "ZACH, WAKE UP!"

Immediately, Zach had a sort of spastic movement where he threw his covers off of him, and fell down on the ground with a hard _thud_ in front of Will's feet. I winced when I heard the thud, until I realized Zach was wearing nothing but boxers.

I knew I was blushing madly; I mean, I'm a hormonal teenager, what do you expect?

Zach finally seemed to notice me standing there after yelling at Will (something about his "beauty sleep . . ." Yeah, talk about awkward) and began blushing.

He grabbed a random shirt sitting on a desk and pulled it over his head, cursing a little when it didn't go through. "Gods, I'm so sorry, Luna, I forgot Chiron gave me your schedule!" said Zach.

I waved my hand in a dismissive manner to let him know that it was okay.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Will's eyes shifting between Zach and I, with a somewhat evil smirk on his face. Pretending I didn't see that, I slowly backed out of the cabin.

"Um, if you're not ready, I can wait outside or something . . ." I said awkwardly.

"NO! I mean . . . uh . . . Just let me do a quick shower and I'll give you another tour while telling you your schedule," Zach replied.

I stepped over the worn-out threshold of the cabin into the blinding light of the sun. "Then I'll just wait here while you get situated," I answered.

He nodded and ran to the bathrooms at top-speed, clutching an extra pair of clothes. Laughing as he zipped by me, Will stepped out in a way more slower pace than Zach, and closed the door.

He was about to walk in the direction of the archery range, but before he did, Will leaned down right next to my ear since he was a couple inches taller than me.

Surprised by the sudden movement, I tripped trying to get back. "Oh, sorry, Luna," he said, leaning back up. I shook my head. "It's fine. Just caught me by surprise there," I replied, my senses coming back.

Will smirked and said out of the blue, "You know my half brother likes you."

Again, I was caught by surprise and whirled around to face him. Sadly, my face was heating up, and I could tell I was blushing a deep scarlet.

"Z-Zach? No, he doesn't l-like me! We're just f-friends," I protested, almost yelling. Will's smirk widened to my dismay, and began walking toward the archery range for real this time.

"Whatever you say, Luna," he called behind his back.

When he was a couple of feet away, I patted my cheeks in a lame attempt to cool them down. Will was just joking . . . right? Zach liking me is definitely a joke just to mess with me. I mean, we're just friends, and that's all we'll ever be.

I was so occupied in forcing my cheeks to cool down, I didn't notice Zach running back toward me.

Unfortunately, I turned at the wrong moment, and right as I did, Zach crashed into me. We tripped over each other's feet and both of us fell down on the grass with me lying on top of his body.

My blushing resumed and I pushed myself off immediately.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to crash into you!" Zach apologized.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't looking," I replied with a smile.

Zach must've been surprised that I actually smiled, so he dropped the subject.

I then noticed what he was wearing: A regular white V-neck shirt that looked a bit tight, a blue and black jacket over it, blue jeans, and red and white Nikes. His blonde hair was still wet and messed up, but not enough for water to drip down.

"Ready for your tour?" he asked with a cocky grin, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded and took his outstretched hand.

Feeling a spark, I came a little closer and intertwined my fingers with his. I caught a glimpse of Zach grinning from ear-to-ear before he reached in his back pocket with his free hand and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here's your schedule, Luna," said Zach.

I took it from him and glanced over at it. "I already looked at it, and we have all the same classes except I'm in a more advanced class, so I can take you wherever you need to go, and leave you to the instructor," he explained.

"The first thing here is breakfast, but I missed that. My next class is archery," I said, reading carefully off of the chart.

Zach nodded and pulled me along. "Let's go. Will teaches that class," he said, breaking out in a run. I had to sprint to catch up to him; I was completely out of shape ever since my mom made me quit basketball and track last year.

By the time we came to the archery range, I was panting like a dog that just ran twenty miles. Zach smirked and clapped me on the back, making me stumble, but not fall completely.

"Jeez, Sertori, you're out of shape," he chuckled.

I glared at him and flipped my bangs out of my face. "Thanks, Zach," I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh hey, you guys. Zach, Chiron's looking for you over there," a new voice said. Will was leaning against one of the targets, which is where he spoke. Zach nodded and left my side with a backward wave.

Will pushed himself off the target and grinned. "Don't think I didn't see the whole 'holding hands' thing, Luna," he whispered in my ear.

For about the hundredth time that day, I blushed and slapped him lightly on the arm. "Whatever," I mumbled, my whole face burning with heat.

Another new voice chimed in with a, "Hey, Luna, I didn't know you had archery."

I turned around to face Chris. Forcing a smile since I was still pissed off about last night and the fact that he didn't bother waking me up this morning, I replied, "Yeah, well, I do."

Chris was apparently blind, because I doubt anyone could not notice how fake and forced my smile is, because he just grinned wider and grabbed my hand. Instead of the spark I felt with Zach, the only thing I felt when I held his hand was disgust. I pretended to pull my hand away to tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear as an excuse.

He led me to the target next to his - which was sadly empty - and handed me a bow and a few arrows that Will had saved for me. "Do you want me to show you how to hold the bow correctly?" he asked, practically begging me on his knees.

I faked another smile and was about to say, "I'll just get Will-" until I was cut off by Chris walking behind me and taking hold of the bow and my arms. My instincts kicked in. Unfortunately for Chris, I was a black belt in judo, karate, and taekwondo, and took basketball and track in middle school for two years.

My first instinct: Kick him in the nuts.

My second instinct: Drop the bow and the arrow and spin hook kick his face while he was disoriented.

My third instinct: Kick him again where the sun-don't-shine.

My last, and fourth instinct: Put my foot on his chest to hold him down.

I was so concentrated on my fighting that I didn't notice Will and the other campers - even the more advanced ones in Chiron's class - look my way and crowd around me and Chris in a circle.

I leaned down so I was face-to-face with Chris and pulled him up in a sitting position by the collar of his shirt, which was when I noticed I gave him a bloody nose and a black eye where I spin hook kicked him. "I said I'll just get Will to help me. Next time, never, and I mean, _never_, touch me without my permission. Got it?" I said in an incredibly threatening tone.

Chris nodded hurriedly as someone pulled me off of him while Chiron leaned down to inspect the damage. I was about to do the same thing I did to Chris to the person who held me back until Zach's husky voice whispered in my ear, "Don't even try."

I relaxed, which is the only time when Zach let go of me.

"Thank you for not beating my ass up," he sighed in relief.

I let out a laugh and said, "If I knew it was you, I wouldn't have!"

Zach was about to reply, but he stopped short when he began staring at me.

Immediately feeling self-conscious, I crossed my arms, shrinking back a little. "W-what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

Zach shakily held up a hand and pointed to a spot right over my head. "Chiron, we have a problem . . ." he said. By now, Chiron had wiped off the blood from Chris's bruised face and sent him off to the infirmary, and he stood up next to Zach. He was speechless as he stared over my head, just like Zach had.

I finally looked directly up, wondering what everyone was looking at.

It was fading and barely noticeable, but I just caught a glimpse of a trident that was glowing a mix of blue and green, the same color as my eyes. "W-wha . . .?" I stammered.

Chiron looked like he was about to say something, but someone in the crowd pushed their way to the front.

An older guy - around Will's age, I guess - that had messy, jet black hair, sea green eyes, tanned skin, with a Camp Half-Blood shirt and basketball shorts, was the one that pushed through. A girl with honey blonde hair, grey eyes, tanned skin, a Camp Half-Blood shirt with short jeans, followed him and stared at me speechless.

The boy, stuttered, "Y-you're the one . . . dreams . . ."

I stepped back, putting my hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Whoa, back up a few steps. What just happened?" I asked, getting no straight answer as a reply.

Instead, Chiron folded his front legs so he was kneeling very low, and said solemnly, "Hail, Luna Sertori, daughter of Poseidon, Lord of the Seas."

* * *

**Nothing to say today . . . -_-**

**Read and Review!**

**-xXMuzicLuverXx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I've got some news: FINALS ARE FINALLY OVER! I'm so excited and only a few more days 'til school ends and I can kick back and relax for a while. So during the summer, my mom's enrolling me in three, maybe four, short camps, and pretty much all of them are the same time as a regular school day, so I might not be on FanFiction as much on some days, but I'll still try to update. One more thing before trivia, shout-outs, and disclaimer: If any of you know the anime/manga _Shugo Chara_, I'm thinking of making a FanFiction on _Shugo Chara_. I have a small idea of a story, but I wanted to know if you want me to publish one.**

**That's pretty much it for my life.**

**Here are the answers to the old trivia:**

**1.) What age was Annabeth when she ran away from home? ANSWER: 7 YEARS OLD**

**2.) What is the name of Percy's pegasus? BLACKJACK**

**3.) Who was Percy's mom's husband in _The Lightning Thief_? ANSWER: GABE UGLIANO (His last name really fits . . .)**

**Here is the new trivia:**

**1.) What color was the Fates' string of yarn in _The Lightning Thief_ when Percy sees them sitting in a fruit stand?**

**2.) Name the 12 major gods/goddesses. **

**3.) Who tried to become the Oracle and failed?**

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**Thank you, rjfourcrosby for adding my story to their Favorite Stories list.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson series in this story except for everything else I made up!**

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8

(Luna's POV)

_Recap: __"Whoa, back up a few steps. What just happened?" I asked, getting no straight answer as a reply. __Instead, Chiron folded his front legs so he was kneeling very low, and said solemnly, "Hail, Luna Sertori, daughter of Poseidon, Lord of the Seas."_

I gaped at the huge cabin I would be staying in from now on.

My new half-brother, Percy Jackson, walked up and patted my shoulder in a reassuring manner, giving me a wide grin. "Welcome to cabin three, Luna," he said, gesturing to the cabin.

I just grunted, trying not to show how surprised I was on how big cabins 1, 2, and 3 could get.

When I glanced at Percy again, he was staring intently at me, as if I was some kind of math problem he was trying to decipher. I still didn't know what he said about me and dreams when he pushed to the front of the crowd, and Percy didn't look like he was ready to tell me.

His girlfriend, Annabeth, turned out to be really nice, but also stubborn, and had a tendency to launch into boring lectures about architecture at random. Don't tell her I said that though, or else she'll hunt me down with her dagger.

I shrugged Percy's hand off my shoulder, wincing when I did because there was still a bruise there, and walked into the cabin.

"Hey, Luna, I've got to meet up with Annabeth later at the arena. I'll catch you later before dinner," he said, running off.

"What a great welcome," I muttered, dumping my stuff on the nearest bunk.

It wasn't until I curled up on my bed when I let it all out, and by that, I mean crying.

My so called father has the decency to claim me and expect me to "be grateful that I was claimed this early" according to Chiron, after all the pain and suffering he put me through? He's the reason I have scars on both of my wrists. He's the reason my mother began drinking and abusing me. He's the reason I cry myself to sleep every night, wondering what I ever did wrong. He's the reason I grew up alone without anyone to support me, so why should I forgive and forget?

Before I could stop myself, I leaned over and unzipped my duffel bag to dig through and find my razor.

'He's the reason why,' I thought as I pulled up my sleeve and dragged the sharp blade across my wrist. That cut crossed through another to form an "X", but brought more pain because that old cut re-opened.

Wincing, I pulled a tissue from my duffel and wrapped it around my bleeding wrist.

By the time it stopped bleeding badly, the tissue was mostly red, not white.

I decided to find Zach or walk around, when I remembered my experience two nights in the water. Jolting up out of bed like I'd been electrified, I ran to the bathroom and turned on the sink, filling a cup I held under it.

I set the cup on top of the small counter, and focused only on the water in it.

Remembering the hand motions I had used to move, freeze, and boil water, I held my hand out to freeze it, but nothing happened. I tried again and tried to make it heat up, but nothing happened. Lastly, I focused on making it form into a heart, but nothing happened.

My eyebrows knit together. "What happened?" I asked myself, half-expecting some sort of answer from anything. Instead, I got a bathroom with a stock-still cup half-filled with water.

Ditching the controlling water idea, I decided to see if my mermaid form was gone, too.

I pulled on a random jacket I found in my duffel, and walked outside to the cool evening air. I couldn't believe time had slipped so quickly.

Checking my watch, I figured it would be around ten minutes for Percy to come back and take me to dinner, so I began jogging toward the lake. Luckily, nobody was there. Well, nobody who would notice me.

I took both of my shoes off and set them down on the hot sand, and pulled my jeans up to my knees.

Looking around again to make sure nobody was looking, I dragged myself closer to the water so it reached midway up my calf.

The water felt exactly the way it had first did, but nothing happened.

No dolphin came up to me. No tail replaced my legs. Nothing.

I have to admit, I was really disappointed and wanted to experience being a mermaid again.

I had felt so free, and the water calmed me down a lot. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before, not to mention me turning into a mythical creature. Adding to that, when I was laughing and swimming with that dolphin, that was the first in a long time I had laughed and really meant it. Poseidon claiming me made a lot of sense, since he's the god of the sea. Maybe I was overreacting and the mermaid/controlling water was just something all children of Poseidon had. But that still didn't explain why I hadn't turned into a mermaid at that time.

I let out a frustrated groan.

Why didn't it work?

_Maybe Percy will know . . ._, I thought.

Finally after a ten-minute debate in my head, I decided to go find Percy.

Right when I pulled my shoes on and dried my feet, Percy jogged up to me.

"I thought you'd be here. Sort of a spot for Poseidon kids," he said with a cheesy grin.

The corners of my lips came half-way up in a tiny smile, which made Percy smile wider. "Oh, I had to get you 'cause dinner's in a few minutes. By the way, what are you doing here?" he asked.

I opened by mouth, but closed it again, unsure of what to say. Should I tell him the truth about the water/mermaid stuff or keep it to myself?

Just as I was about to tell him the truth, I immediately decided against it. I mean, I don't exactly know Percy, much less trust him, and he seems to be the kind of person that will tell Chiron my secret. Then Chiron will probably keep my secret, but tell me not to do anything about it, which was the opposite I wanted to do.

"Oh, I just needed to cool off a little, so I came here. I guess it's a Poseidon thing," I quickly lied. Thank the gods I'm a good liar and Percy isn't very bright.

Percy just nodded with an "Oh . . ." expression. "Okay, then. Well, you can come back after dinner, because I am starving and in the mood for nympth-made pizza," he said excitedly like a four year old getting candy.

Nodding silently, I got up with the help of Percy, and we walked side-by-side toward the pavilion.

After a moment of an awkward silence, Percy suddenly asked me, "Hey, Luna, what's up with you and that Apollo kid, Zach?"

I nearly tripped over nothing and faceplanted in the dirt. Luckily, Percy was there to steady me.

"W-what do you mean what's up with me and Zach? There's nothing up with us," I stuttered. Damn, one of my weaknesses. When I get flustered or nervous, I tend to stutter . . . a lot. Unfortunately for me, Percy caught it.

"Come on, Luna, you're my little sis. You can tell me anything," he said with puppy dog eyes.

Although I wasn't planning to tell Percy anytime about my complicated feelings for Zach, warmth shot through me when he called me his little sister. Even though we were related in a somewhat weird way, it still felt good to have someone in your family that actually cared about you instead of using you for work or something. Against my willpower, I smiled.

Percy must've noticed because he casually swung his arm around my shoulders in a cute brotherly way. "Please, Luna?" he asked in a softer tone.

I shook my head stubbornly, and Percy let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, fine, I won't pressure you into telling me. But if you and Zach ever start dating, and he breaks your heart in any way, just tell me. I'll beat him up so hard he won't live to see the next sunrise," he said with a cheesy grin at the end.

My cheeks burned red. Gods, I was blushing more than I had in my whole life in just this day. "Percy, Zach and I are not going to start dating anytime. Besides, I can beat him up myself if he breaks my heart," I replied, saying the last part quietly.

Percy laughed and gave me a noogie, completely messing up my straightened and teased hair. "Percy!" I whined, automatically reaching up to fix my hair.

He just laughed more and released his hold on me. By that time, we had arrived at the mess hall.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about this, but I promised Annabeth that I'd sit with her today and Chiron gave me permission for, like, only today and-" I cut off his rambling quickly, because I could tell we weren't going anywhere if I let him keep talking.

"Percy, don't worry about me. I'll be fine on my own. Go," I said with a reassuring look in my eyes.

He clapped me on the back once, then made his way to the Athena table. "Thanks, Luna! I owe you one," he quickly squeezed in before leaving. I waved half-heartedly, and walked the opposite way toward the Poseidon table.

I quickly got my food, pretended to send an offering to Poseidon - and by that, I mean I sacrificed the worst looking apple slice on my plate and didn't say any kind of prayer or thanks to him - and picked at my food since I wasn't really hungry, and the fact that everyone at the Aphrodite cabin was whispering among themselves - most likely about me - didn't help my appetite.

I was already done halfway through dinner when Chiron had a surprise announcement.

"Campers!" he called out. Only half of the campers in the whole mess hall turned their attention to him.

"CAMPERS!" Chiron tried again, this time pounding his hoof on the ground loudly. It worked. For some reason, all the Aphrodite kids began giggling and paying their undivided attention at Chiron, which was unusual, and I, the newest camper, knew that.

"All right. Now that I have your attention. I have an announcement that might surprise some of you. Well, from a lot of convincing from Aphrodite herself and her children here, we have decided to hold the first annual Demigod Dance! Think of it as a high school dance, so only the campers fifteen and older may come. For more information, consult the Aphrodite children, and the flyers that will be up around camp by tomorrow," he said in a loud voice in complete voice.

Chiron went on and on with some useless details, and that took up the whole rest of dinner. As soon as he finished and the campfire started, everyone began rushing to their boyfriend/girlfriend and asking them out to the dance.

And what about me? Well, I'm usually not the type to go to dances and stuff like that, as you can probably guess. But this time - even though I most likely won't show it - was excited for one reason: Zach.

Maybe he would ask me out, but I would know why not. I'm unsocial; I'm ugly; I'm the complete opposite of rich; and people say that I have a really good figure for my age, but I don't believe it.

But there's still a slight chance that Zach would ask me out to the dance.

My spirit was slightly lifted after that, but they were stomped on as quickly as they came as soon as I saw a sight I will most likely never forget.

Behind one of the bleacher things at the campfire that encircled the actual fire, was Zach and this blondie making out - actually, it looked like they were trying to eat each other's faces' off.

My eyes filled with tears just waiting to be spilled, but I forced them down. I try my best to never show weakness even if nobody was paying attention to me.

I took off into the woods before Zach or anyone else could see me.

The familiar soft clanking of my razor in my jacket pocket comforted me a little and I found myself on the beach, where I sank down on the sand.

Taking out the razor, I pulled up my jacket sleeve and my bracelets, and made a tiny cut that barely drew any blood. The pain wasn't enough for me. The familiar and comforting feel of the handle in my hands reassured me, and I made a much larger cut that immediately spilled big droplets of blood and stained the sand.

No one interrupted me; no one cared about me.

"I'm all alone. No one understands," I mumbled to myself.

I made two more big cuts on each of my wrists before the actual pain registered in my brain and I stopped. That's when I looked up in the darkening sky.

The moon was already up and shining with silver light. As soon as it came into contact with my eyes, it was like I was hypnotized.

I dropped the razor back in my jacket and stood up, kicking off my shoes and socks. Not breaking eye contact with the moon, I began wading in the cool lake. Like the night before, the water felt just the right temperature and it invited me in more and more.

The second my head went under, the same tingly feeling came back to my legs.

I felt dizzy from the blood loss before, but managed not to pass out.

Soon, the tingy sensation was gone, and my body was completely different. The same bikini top made of scales was secured around my neck since it was a sort of tube top, and my legs were replaced by the same tail.

_Why right now?_ I thought as I wondered why my mermaid form came out now, but my thoughts wandered in different directions when my dolphin friend came from the white sea foam.

I spent another night having no worries, and having fun with the only thing that made me happy.

* * *

**Another week gone . . . But it's summer break! I'm so excited.**

**Okay, serious time. For people that haven't watched the anime _Shugo Chara_, don't bother reading this note. **

**I've been thinking of writing an Amuto FanFic for _Shugo Chara_. Here's the basic idea: Kazuomi threatens Amu into joining Easter while Ikuto is free with his orchestra/looking for his dad. A year passes of Amu working for Easter, and Ikuto comes back only to find Amu as another Easter puppet with X's on Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia. He needs to save his true love before Kazuomi unleashes his master plan that might finish off Amu forever.**

**So, you readers tell me if I should. If I do, I will continue updating this FanFic, don't worry.**

**Read and Review!**

**-xXMuzicLuverXx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another new chapter up! Again, I've got, like, nothing to say about my life, so . . . yeah . . .**

**Anyway, here's the answers to the old trivia:**

**1.) What color was the Fates' string of yarn in _The Lightning Thief_ when Percy sees them sitting in a fruit stand? ANSWER: BLUE**

**2.) Name the 12 major gods/goddesses. ANSWER*: ZEUS, POSEIDON, HADES, HESTIA, HERA, DEMETER, PERSEPHONE, ATHENA, APHRODITE, APOLLO, ARTEMIS, HEPHAESTUS, ARES, HERMES, HADES**

**3.) Who tried to become the Oracle and failed? ANSWER: MAY CASTELLAN/LUKE'S MOTHER**

***There are different answers for Question 2**

**Here's the new trivia:**

**1.) What type of tree was Thalia?**

**2.) Which character is afraid of bunnies? Annabeth, Grover, or Tyson?**

**3.) Who was the mortal that first met Percy at the Hoover Dam in _The Titan's Curse_?**

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**bleachxPJ****: Haha, I know that part was confusing, but it'll make more sense. Trust me. You technically got all the trivia right since I didn't ask for specific gods/goddesses, but I've never heard of Hercules being a part of the 12 major gods. O.O I'm a major fan of Greek mythology, too! You deserve a high five :) *high five***

**xxDaughterofPoseidonxx****: Yup, all correct. :)**

**Nadia Pintos****: Thanks! Really means a lot to me.**

**Thank you, tinydancer12, horseluvr888, and Nadia Pintos for adding my story to their Favorite Stories list.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson series in this story except for everything else I made up!**

**That's all. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 9

(Luna's POV)

_Recap: _Why right now? _I thought as I wondered why my mermaid form came out now, but my thoughts wandered in different directions when my dolphin friend came from the white sea foam. I spent another night having no worries, and having fun with the only thing that made me happy._

After about two hours of swimming around, Lunar led me further and deeper into the lake. I twirled gracefully around him, and when my hand brushed against his fin, Lunar nudged me and pointed his head toward a deeper end of the lake.

My fingers unconsciously made their way around Lunar's fin, and he swiftly swam deeper.

I laughed along with his quiet chattering, thinking that he just wanted me to stay a little longer. I found out that was true . . . in a way.

The current shimmered in a lighter shade of turqoise. I thought it was just because Lunar and I were swishing our tails hard in unison, but soon, a humanoid figure with drifting hair was floating in the water in front of Lunar and I.

"W-who are you?" I stammered. My attempt at trying to sound threatening was a terrible failure.

The figure - which I figured out was a woman that looked like she was in her early twenties - smiled and drifted closer as Lunar pulled me to meet the woman halfway.

"I am a Nereid, one of Lord Poseidon's trusted attendants. I already know who you are, Luna Sertori." The Nereid's voice echoed all around in the wave currents so it sounded like there were multiple amplifiers set up somewhere.

Lunar chattered happily and swam at turbo-speed around the Nereid, just like he does for me sometimes. That made me sure that I could trust her.

The Nereid smiled, but it was immediately wiped off her face as if she just remembered something she had to do.

"I am here to send a warning to you, daughter of Poseidon. As you know, when you touch water, you become into a mermaid, and you have the ability to control it," she said.

_A little too late to tell me that_, I thought bitterly. It would be rude, even for me, to say that when the Nereid's done nothing wrong.

A million questions jammed up my brain, but only one came out: "Why did it happen tonight and last night? Why not when I touched the water this morning?"

". . . Well . . . Lord Poseidon and I honestly don't know. You see, he gives the gift of a mermaid tail only to some of his children, but that hasn't happened in a long time. All of the demigods Lord Poseidon has gifted always ended up in a mortal science laboratory or died a terrible death. But you . . . you are a special case. All of the other demigods that has your gift transformed due to the slightest touch of liquid water at any time of day. You only transform at the slightest touch of liquid water at night when the moon is up." The Nereid finished her long speech, only to leave me speechless.

"But, what's my warning, then?" I asked.

The Nereid grimaced, which gave me the feeling I really didn't want to know.

"I strongly advise you to stay away from water whenever the moon is up in the night sky, especially if it's a full moon; just until Lord Poseidon figures out why you only transform when the moon is up," the Nereid warned.

I started to protest. I mean, excluding Zach - actually, no, after that disturbing scene of him and that tramp - Lunar, and maybe Percy, my new powers were probably the only light of my life. The water just makes me forget all of my worries and makes me feel peace after all my years of hardships.

Before I could actually make a sound, the Nereid held up her hand, her palms facing out toward me.

I'd seen that sign too much on teachers and other parents since my mom would most likely be either passed out or drunken with alcohol to acknowledge me; it obviously meant the matter was over and nothing I'd say would change it.

"Fine," I mumbled, looking down at my tail sadly.

The Nereid gave me a smile that could've shown sadness, regret, or a bit of both.

"If it ails you that much, then take this," she said.

The Nereid waved her hands in every way in the water, until a small silver charm began to mould in her hand, which was engulfed in a bright white light.

The charm was beautiful. It was completely silver, and gave off a light sparkle in the moonlight. The charm was shaped exactly like your classic seashell, and was studded with tiny, gold diamonds, which were probably real. When the Nereid turned it over in her hand, I caught a glimpse of my name engraved in cursive on the back. She held it out to me, and I took it with both of my hands.

"You must keep this on at all times unless you wish to never have your tail until Lord Poseidon consents since I cannot make another. The charm allows you to become a mermaid any time you wish except after exactly seven o'clock as long as you have it on around your, and only your, neck," the Nereid explained.

I took off my locket that had the picture of me and my mom in a more loving time, and slid my charm in the chain. I handed it to the Nereid, and she turned me around to clasp the necklace back on my neck.

"My time with you is up. Remember my warning, and keep the necklace from falling into the wrong hands," she repeated.

I nodded, looking down at my new charm.

When I looked back up, the Nereid had disappeared, leaving a cold current sweeping in from my left.

Turning to Lunar, I smiled a bit weakly and said, "Can you take me back?"

Lunar seemed to nod solemnly and backed up so I could take hold the bump sticking out of his back. He swam speedily until I felt the water become less compelling and shallow.

I thought about what the Nereid had said.

Even though I had the charm if I wanted to take a swim anytime I want, it still felt . . . wrong.

Apparently, I could only transform into a mermaid at night whenever the moon is up, and I couldn't imagine what would happen if I went out during a full moon, which would be tomorrow, ironically. The same goes for my new powers over water. Another thing that the Nereid said nagged in the back of my mind: _The slightest touch of water can transform you into a mermaid at night_.

That worried me. I mean, who wouldn't be? Even with my new necklace, that meant I could still transform at night, even without the charm. If I'm talking with Percy or Annabeth or Chiron and someone trips and spills water on me, I have less than ten seconds to run away somewhere safe. Then there's the moment when I come back and everyone asks me why I ran away.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts since I was getting a headache from all of it, I pushed myself on shore and waved to Lunar, who chattered once and dived under.

I said goodbye to my tail for now - until I could find a private place with a pool or something - and stretched my hand out over the lower part of my body since the Nereid had mentioned that I wouldn't be able to turn back until I'm dry.

Before I could will the water on my body to evaporate, I heard a loud rustling behind me where the forest was.

Instinctively, I panicked inside, thinking it was a monster. I had no weapon, and I was too far away from the water to swim away. I calmed my jumpy nerves and turned to look at the water.

A tiny part of it floated up to me in the shape of a ball and I quickly moved my hands around like the Nereid did when she was forming my charm until the ball of water changed into the shape of a dagger.

I concentrated some more and froze the dagger, making a pretty sharp-bladed weapon.

Picking it up, I noticed that it didn't feel cold at all. Well, it was cold, but not like ice.

"Who's there?" I called out loudly, holding out the dagger.

The rustle came again, but it sounded a lot closer.

This time, my panic came back.

"Calm down, Luna, it's just me," a familiar voice replied. I recognized it immediately as Zach's voice.

Realizing I was still in my mermaid form, I desperately tried to drag myself back to the water, throwing my new dagger in the lake to hide it since I could always look for it later.

More rustles came. I could tell they were at the very edge of the forest, which was terrible news for me.

"Zach! D-don't come closer!" I called, still trying to drag myself to the water.

It was a lot harder than I imagined it would be.

My tail weighed a lot more than both of my regular legs put together, and apparently, a lot more sensitive since the sand rubbing against my tail created a whole lot of pain on my lower part.

It was like both of my legs were tied together and someone was wiping a huge block of sandpaper across it.

"What? What's wrong?" Zach asked, real concern in his voice.

I was too late. Before I could respond or comment, Zach burst through the forest, and stared at me in shock.

I turned over on my belly and pushed up the front half of my body with my legs. "Zach, don't run," I pleaded.

Zach continued staring at me with his mouth open. When I spoke, he seemed to come back.

All that time, only one thought was going through my mind: _Crap . . ._

* * *

***Gasp* Zach found out about Luna's secret!**

**Haha, okay, again, nothing much to say about my life.**

**Read and Review!**

**-xXMuzicLuverXx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, so many reviews this time! Thank you so much!**

**Okay, next week, I have basketball summer camp to go to, and it's pretty much the whole day, so I might not get on FanFiction as much, so don't be surprised if any chapters are up later than usual.**

**Here are the answers to old trivia:**

**1.) What type of tree was Thalia? ANSWER: PINE/PINECONE**

**2.) Which character is afraid of bunnies? Annabeth, Grover, or Tyson? ANSWER: GROVER**

**3.) Who was the mortal that first met Percy at the Hoover Dam in _The Titan's Curse_? ANSWER: RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE**

**Here is the new trivia:**

**1.) What color is Chiron's fur? (In his centaur form)**

**2.) Which two pegasi are close friends with Blackjack, and are usually with him?**

**3.) Who are Annabeth's two stepbrothers?**

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**bleachxPJ: About the Dionysus thing, so true. I didn't get it at first, because I didn't realize what Zeus did.**

**crazyblonde13: It's actually Grover. He's the one that's afraid of bunnies.**

**Cary11: Thank you! I'll definitely update more.**

**Limpet lamppost: All correct, and thank you! I'll try to actually update more. And yes, I did know that Dionysus replaced Hestia on the Olympian Council.**

**Nadia Pintos: I remember you reviewing one time before, haha. I will definitely update more.**

**emthereble: Thanks a bunch!**

**xxDaughterofPoseidonxx: All correct. Again, I will update as much as I can.**

**Thank you, crazyblonde13, Cary11, SharonBR, Limpet lamppost, KatTheGreat, narusai12, waterboy3441, and emthereble for adding this story to their Favorite Stories list.**

**Thank you, crazyblonde13, Limpet lamppost, and emthereble for adding me to their Favorite Author list.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson series in this story except for everything else I made up!**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed since I got more than any other time. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10

(Zach's POV)

_Recap: When I spoke, he seemed to come back. All that time, only one thought was going through my mind: _Crap . . .

_Before Zach Began Looking For Luna at the Campfire:_

"Victoria, for the last time, I will not go with you to the Demigod Dance! I have someone else I want to ask," I repeated, getting pissed off.

Victoria, a daughter of Aphrodite with beach blonde hair and light blue eyes, had been begging me to go to the dance with her ever since Chiron announced it. She's pretty, but fake, slutty, bitchy, and not Luna.

If you hadn't figured it out yet, yes, I'm falling for Luna and I'm thinking of asking her to the dance.

Victoria pouted, her lips glistening in the light of the campfire from layers and layers of gloss, and batted her long eyelashes.

"Then forget whoever that slut is, and go with me," she pressed.

I balled my fists, wanting so bad to punch her just once in the face. "She is not a slut. If anyone's the slut, it's-" I was about to continue ranting at Victoria, but before I could finish my sentence, she had grabbed a fistful of my shirt and pulled me forward until our lips met.

Since I had let my guard down, I didn't have time to react. Once I realized what Victoria did, she already had her arms forcefully wrapped around my neck, keeping me in that position.

Finally, I shoved her off of me, and wiped my mouth, almost gagging at the perfume coming off Victoria.

Before she could could try to force me into a kiss again, I ran straight into the forest, which was the most stupid thing I've ever done, considering I'm weaponless.

Me being me, I somehow got lost in the thick trees even though I was probably near camp.

Just as I was about to climb a tree to see where I was, I heard the sound of the waves crashing on the shore, and made my way toward it, knowing it was probably the lake.

What I saw made my heart skip a few beats once I was out in the open.

It was Luna . . . but not Luna. **(A/N: I just realized that that sounded just like Percy when he first saw Grover in satyr form)**

Same face, same hair, but instead of her two legs, a shining black and silver tail was there, which was halfway in the lake.

I opened my mouth to try to speak, but no sound came out.

Luna was frozen too, but I guess that I looked like I was about to yell for help or something, because before I could even try to find my speech, she stretched out both her arms in a "stop" gesture.

"Zach, before you do anything, I promise I will explain later. Just don't call for anyone, and don't run away. Can you help me get to shore?," she said in a shaky voice.

I still couldn't speak, but walked closer to her until my shadow fell on top of her. Luna grasped my open hand and started pushing herself up the sand dunes with the other.

Not wanting to hurt her, I gently pulled her closer to the forest, but it wasn't easy. That tail made her gain a few pounds.

When Luna decided it was fine, she tugged on my hand and made me sit down next to her.

I was very confused when Luna suddenly sat up straight and moved her hand with the palm facing down on her tail. It seemed like she was concentrating really hard, and I was about to question her, when the temperature grew warmer and steam was coming off of Luna's tail. If I was correct, she was heating up the water on her body, making it evaporate.

"H-how did you . . ." I stuttered. It was pretty obvious what I was trying to ask.

Luna sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, "Just wait."

When I took another look at her body - not in a perverted way - the silver and black mermaid tail was gone, along with the scaly bikini top she had been wearing, with her legs and regular clothes in it's place.

"Okay, I've held you in suspense long enough," Luna finally said loudly.

I still couldn't say anything, so I just nodded and waited for a better explanation.

Luna began her story: "I just figured out that I could turn into a mermaid at the slightest touch of water last night actually, and just before you caught me, a Nereid was talking to me and she told me that it was a gift from Poseidon, but the other children of Poseidon that had that gift was able to transform any time of any day. Apparently, I can only transform at night whenever the moon comes up, and my father is trying to figure out why, which is why I can't, or shouldn't, be around water at night, and I have this necklace that allows me to transform whenever I want."

My mouth opened, closed, and opened again. The only thing I could choke out was, "Wow."

Luna nodded in agreement and pulled her knees to her chest. "You can't tell anyone, not even Chiron, please. I don't want all the attention when I can handle this myself," she begged.

I tentatively patted Luna on the back reassuringly, but I had to scoot closer to her to do it.

Luna actually leaned against my shoulder, causing my insides to turn into mush and me to do a happy dance in my head. "I swear on the River Styx I won't tell anyone about your secret," I promised.

The sky rumbled with the faint sound of thunder, and I knew I had to keep my promise no matter what.

Luna stared at me like she just remembered something, and it was apparently bad stuff about me because she pulled away until there was about a foot in length between us. My shoulder instantly missed the warmth Luna was giving off.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying not to show sadness in my face.

She stared at the lake, not breaking any eye contact with it, and said, "Shouldn't you be sucking some slut's face off?"

I was confused. When did I ever kiss a - oh, Styx . . . she must've seen me with Victoria.

Moving so I was between the water and Luna, I gripped her shoulders and made her look at me. "That was Victoria. She pulled me to her because I wouldn't go to the Demigod Dance with her. That's the truth. Otherwise, I would never have kissed her," I answered.

Luna looked back at my eyes, making me get lost in her sea green orbs. "I believe you," she said finally.

My grin most likely resembled the Cheshire Cat's.

"But hold on. If you wouldn't go to the dance with her, doesn't that mean you want to go with someone else?" Luna asked, putting two and two together.

I moved back so I was sitting right next to her. My hand found it's way to hers, which was lying on the sand.

"Got that right. I want to go with someone else," I replied, forcing myself not to break my straight face. When I stole a glance at Luna's face, she had a tight expression, like if I said the wrong thing, she would break.

Luna choked out, "Oh . . . I guess she's a lucky girl then."

That almost made me crack, considering she's the one I wanted to go with.

"She's more than lucky," I continued. "She's beautiful, smart, strong, and caring but I'm not sure if she's actually want to go with me." With every adjective I used, I noticed Luna looked more and more depressed.

"And why is that?" she asked with a forced smile.

I stared into her blue/green eyes and quietly answered, "Because I treated her terribly all through middle school and this year of high school." Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to hint Luna that it was her.

She was silent for a minute, but held the eye contact with me. "Then just tell her you really like her and that you're sorry for everything you did," she advised.

I wanted so bad to just hug Luna or repeat exactly what she said, but as horrible as it seemed, it was a little funny to see Luna be so . . . ignorant.

"Okay, I'll take your advice," I said, trying to keep a straight face.

Luna pressed her lips together - from annoyance or sadness, I wasn't sure - and stood up. She brushed the sand off of her jeans and turned around so that her back was facing me.

She said so quietly that I had to strain to hear, "I guess I'll be going back to the cabin three. Good luck with your girl."

And with that, Luna began walking away toward the Poseidon cabin.

Fortunately, I was the faster runner and I had a few Apollo tricks up my sleeve.

I sneaked around the cabins' "U" shape and made it long before Luna reached the door.

Hiding behind the back of the cabin, I prayed to my father's twin, Artemis, and luckily, she was in one of her good moods, because when I opened my eyes, laying in front of my was a perfect rose that was glowing silver.

I gently picked up the flower with the greatest of care, stood in front of the door, and quietly waited until she reached her destination.

The rose really was perfect.

It looked like it was completely fashioned from moonlight, which it probably was, and all the petals were arranged in a neat pattern. Only the soft petals gave off a silvery light; the stem was plain green, like normal flowers, but with no thorns at all.

The perfect rose for the perfect girl.

Luna seemed really surprised when she saw me holding a glow-in-the-dark stick in front of her cabin.

"Zach, what are you . . ." Luna trailed off when she noticed that the glow-in-the-dark stick was a silver rose.

I grinned from ear to ear, and bowed dramatically in front of her.

"Luna Sertori, will you give me the honor of being your date to the Demigod Dance next Friday?" I asked in a bad British accent as I held out the rose.

Luna gasped quietly, and for a second, I was scared that she would reject me.

She backed away one step, but shocked me when her arms came flying around my neck. Luna whispered in my ear, "Of course."

My arms found their way to Luna's waist and I hugged her back just as tightly.

I released her long enough to hand her the rose and Luna stared at it. "Where did you get this?" she asked, her eyes wide.

I shrugged like it was no big deal, and replied, "Artemis was probably in a good mood."

Luna smiled - a genuine smile this time - and stood on her tiptoes to brush her lips against my cheek. The sudden contact made shivers go up my spine and a million butterflies flew around in my stomach.

As I stood there with a dazed expression on my face, Luna gently pushed me aside and quietly opened the door since Percy was snoring in his bed.

She stepped inside, closed the door just so I could barely see her, and whispered, "I'll see you later, Zach."

My grin came back, and I slightly waved before turning back around and set off for my own cabin.

I was incredibly happy that it was night, because if anyone else saw me right then, they would see my cheeks glowing red and the widest smile on my face.

How could I not?

The smartest, prettiest, most caring girl on earth wanted me, and no one else could change that. Not Victoria, or Chris, or anyone else.

* * *

**Basketball camp kept me occupied a lot last week, but I'm glad that I updated at least one chapter this week.**

**Please, please, please review! I got so many last time, and I'm very thankful for that, but please continue reviewing.**

**-xXMuzicLuverXx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my lovelies! Not many reviews this time, but who cares, there's more chapters to come.**

**It's getting really hot here in Texas, and I'm starting swimming lessons every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday in the afternoons, plus taekwondo after that, so I have a really tight schedule. I swear, I'm getting lazier everyday and I keep postponing to update this story. -_-**

**Finally, a new chapter!**

**Here are the answers to the old trivia:**

**1.) What color is Chiron's fur? (In his centaur form) ANSWER: WHITE**

**2.) Which two pegasi are close friends with Blackjack, and are usually with him? ANSWER: GUIDO AND PORKPIE**

**3.) Who are Annabeth's two stepbrothers? ANSWER: BOBBY AND MATTHEW**

**Here's the new trivia:**

**1.) How old is Percy in The Lightning Thief?**

**2.) How many camp-issued quests have Percy gone on?**

**3.) Who was the traitor in _The Last Olympian_? Hint: She died in the end.**

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**emthereble: Thanks. Like I said, I have a tight schedule, so I'm lucky I even got this chapter out.**

**Nadia Pintos: Haha, romantic moment.**

**Cary11: Thanks so much! Please keep reviewing!**

**Niki****: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson series in this story except for everything else I made up!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 11

(Luna's POV)

_Recap: The smartest, prettiest, most caring girl on earth wanted me, and no one else could change that. Not Victoria, or Chris, or anyone else._

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched Zach walk back to his cabin until he was engulfed by the shadows of the night.

Slipping inside the cabin, I saw Percy lying facedown on his bunk bed, snoring softly with his blanket kicked on the floor. I rolled my eyes out of instinct and lay the blanket back over his back.

I climbed into the warmth of my own bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, but I wish I hadn't. The first nightmare as a demigod came to me.

_I was underwater, in Poseidon's palace, even though I had no idea how I knew that since I've never been there. _

_My father, the Nereid I had spoken to, and a dolphin who I later recognized as Lunar, were standing at the base of a throne made out of rocks that connected to the sea floor. It reminded me of the way the Poseidon cabin was built._

_Anyway, I guessed that they couldn't see me since I waved in front of the Nereid's face and she gave no indication of noticing me._

_Poseidon turned around to take his place on the throne, and I saw a glimpse of his face for the first time in my sorry life. He looked exactly like an older version of Percy; slightly messed up black hair and sea green eyes that twinkled with a flash of mischief, but right now, they looked darker and sadder, kind of like me when I get depressed or angry. He wore clothes that resembled an old fisherman: a Hawaii-print shirt with pineapples and coconuts dotting it everywhere, tan khakis, and sandals, completele with a fishing hat._

_"My lord, are you sure this is the right choice?" the Nereid said suddenly, her voice eerily calm. _

_Poseidon carefully shifted, and stretched out his hand. _

_A large trident that could've easily turned me into a shish-ke-bob appeared in his hand, and if it was possible, my father's eyes darkened to a forest green._

_He seemed to look anywhere but the Nereid's stern face, and replied, "Yes, Thetis. This is the last thing I want to do with my daughter, but it needs to be done for the sake of all mortals."_

_With a shock, I realized he was talking about me._

_What didn't he want to do to me? Why were they talking about me like I was a nuclear bomb?_

_Thetis, I guess her name was, nodded solemnly, bowed her head, and drifted away out of the palace._

_"Delphin, pay a visit to Luna next Friday, the night of the Demigod Dance. I will make sure she's at the beach. When you see her, tell her I wish to speak with her," Poseidon ordered, his face strained with pain._

_Luna - or Delphin, I guess his real name was - chattered almost like he was protesting, but Poseidon held up his hand as a gesture of warning. "Delphin, please do not make this harder than it is. I love my daughter, but this is for the sake of everyone else," he pleaded, "And I'm letting her have one more week at camp. That is more than enough."_

_Delphin bowed his head, and swam away. Soon, he was completely out of sight._

_My father sighed and buried his face in his hands. "Why did I ever use the gift? It brings nothing but pain and misery," he mumbled._

_I could feel my eyes pricking with hot tears._

_Was that all I basically was? A source of pain and misery?_

_Letting out a small choke, I swam farther away until I was out of Poseidon's palace._

_He made no sign of seeing or hearing me, and the dream suddenly shifted to Camp Half-Blood, but this camp was completely broken._

_Most of the cabins, especially the Poseidon cabin, were crumbling and looked like a giant fist smashed the roof in each of them. I was standing on the base of Half-Blood Hill, so I overlooked everything going on in the valley._

_Campers scrambled around like an intense video game, and yelled for weapons, reinforcements, etc., etc. Familiar faces popped out at me: Percy, Annabeth, Chris, Travis and Connor, Chris, Victoria, and Zach. Several monsters were going circling the Poseidon cabin, where Percy was locked in combat with them, but others were spread out across the cabins._

_Zach seemed to have a cut on his arm and a lot of bruises on his face. He was fighting off two women that had two snaky trunks instead of feet. Dracanae, I think he called them before._

_Camp Half-Blood had turned into a battlefield, but what I didn't get is how the monsters got past the Golden had explained to me how it kept monsters and mortals out. The dragon that guarded it, Aegis, I think his name was, was nowhere in sight._

_Anyway, Thalia's pine tree (Percy had also explained her story) was knocked down and trampled by the hordes of Laistrygonians coming in. Several branches were snapped off and turned into twigs. _

_Like I said before, Aegis and the Golden Fleece were nowhere in sight and I had a fleeting suspicion that some of the monsters had taken it._

_"You see, Luna? This is what you will bring upon camp if the monsters do not reach you in time," an unfamiliar voice whispered in my ear. I could tell it was a he, though._

_He continued, "Give me your powers, and only then will I spare your friends, especially that cursed son of Apollo, Zach Dagwood."_

_I knew I'd look pretty weird talking to thin air, but I glared at where the voice came from and screamed, "You will not do anything to my friends!"_

_The voice just chuckled evilly, and replied, "Then meet me at the Lunation Cave the night of the Demigod Dance.. You'll know where it is. I will make you a deal in which you exchange your powers for the safety of all you care about. If you are not there by midnight, this exact same scenario will occur and you will die at the hands of Oceanus!" _

_I felt a rush of cold wind escape on my left, and the voice left._

_Not knowing what to do, I fell to my knees and tried waking up, but my eyes were locked on the camp grounds, which was a terrible mistake._

_I watched as a hellhound - not Mrs. O'Leary - the size of one of the cabins snuck up behind Zach and pounced, shredding his armor to bits with it's razor-sharp claws. His body went limp underneath the hellhound, and I screamed out of fury and sadness._

"Luna! Luna calm-OW!" Percy yelped, falling back on his butt. That last part was because I had accidentally punched him in the face.

I gasped and scrambled out of bed, not even bothering to notice that I was still in the clothes I wore last night, or that it was late morning and that I probably missed breakfast, or that my makeup was smeared and my hair looked like a bird created a nest in it.

"Oh my gods, Percy, I'm so sorry," I apologized, looking at the bruise beginning to form on his left cheek.

He groaned and sat up, holding his cheek, and said, "It's didn't hurt me. Remember, Achilles curse, and all that, but you sure throw a punch."

Blushing, I sat back on my heels. "Sorry again. I had a nightmare," I explained. Percy immediately looked interested.

"Luna, demigod dreams usually mean something important," he explained, a look of worry beginning to cross across his face. I knew that he wanted me to tell him what the nightmare was about, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him everything - my gift, camp in ruins, my best friends getting killed, and what Poseidon had said.

I quickly made up a story, "Don't worry. It's just a memory when I was getting bullied in school."

Percy was hesitant to believe me, but I guess I must've looked desperate, because he relented. "Okay, but if you need anything else, just ask. By the way, Zach is looking for you. I think he's at the arena," he said.

I nodded and took his hand that was hovering over me and stood up. "Thanks. Wait, before you leave, I need to ask you something.

He nodded, staying silent.

"When I got claimed by Poseidon, you said something about dreams. What did you mean?" I asked. Percy sighed and took a moment before answering, "Let's just say that I've been having weird dreams about a month ago. They always included you, and occasionally, the old Titan, Oceanus. Back then, I recognized you from my dreams. It's nothing too big, so don't worry about it."

My eyes slightly widened. In my dream, the voice had said, ". . . and you will die at the hands of Oceanus."

Percy grinned - probably to lessen the tension - and clapped me on the back.

"Well, I have to go spar with Nico. I'll see you later," he said, taking his pen, Anaklusmos or Riptide, and jogged out.

Looking through my duffel bag, I switched clothes to a graphic tee, blue jeans, bangles, Converse, a belt, and my seashell necklace. I grabbed a ponytail holder and pulled my hair up in a somewhat neat low ponytail and slid a rose barrette in to hold my bangs.

It was then that I realized that tomorrow was Friday. My deadline was midnight sharp at the Lunation Cave, whatever that was, and it was also the Demigod Dance. Oceanus picked the wrong day for me to give up my powers.

Chiron had told us that we had to dress formal, meaning dresses and skirts for all the girls, including me, and since the dance probably won't end until late at night, I'm going to have to find the Lunation Cave in a prom dress.

I picked up a comb and yanked it through my ebony hair, brushing out the tangles. When my hair was completely straight, a blue light appeared on my bedside table, and as it died down, two dangly earrings were in its place.

Both of the earrings were shaped in a dolphin. They were actually very pretty. The dolphin was hanging upside-down, and a centimeter of chain connected it's tail to the end of the earring.

"Thanks, Dad . . . I guess," I mumbled, still not warming up to Poseidon just because of two pieces of jewelry.

I leaned down to pick them up, but when I touched one of the dolphin's eyes, there was another bright, blue light.

Shielding my eyes so that I wouldn't get blinded, the light soon died down, but the earrings were gone.

Instead of dolphins, two wickedly sharp, Celestial bronze daggers were in it's place.

I cautiously picked one of them up and inspected it, turning it over and over in my hand. There wasn't anything suspicious about the object alone.

The silver hilt was covered in fancy designs that were gold, and the base had a big pearl studded in the bottom center. It's blade was like a normal, everyday, dagger; short, but deadly.

I flipped the dagger over so that the bottom of the hilt was facing me and I poked the pearl.

Immediately, it shrank and shrank until one of the dolphin earrings were in it's place.

'Might as well keep them,' I thought as I put both on.

I decided to go brush up on my archery since I wasn't the best at it, and because I wanted to see if Zach was there.

Walking out of the cabin, I got completely ambushed by half of the Aphrodite cabin, excluding Drew, thank the gods. Questions were thrown at me at a million miles an hour.

"You're going to the dance with Zach Dagwood?"

"Did he ask you out or did you ask him out?"

"Are you two dating?"

"I thought Victoria was going with him?"

"What are you going to wear?"

That last one caught me off guard. I realized I had nothing to wear since I don't own any dresses and I doubt Chiron would let me go shopping out in the mortal world.

When I calmed all the girls down, I announced, "Yes, I'm going to the dance with Zach, he asked me out, no we're not dating, Victoria is not going with him, and I have nothing to wear."

I was surprised I answered most of the questions.

One of the nicer girls - I think her name was Alisa - pushed her way to the front.

Alisa was the same age as me, but a whole lot prettier. She had naturally red hair that was always curled perfectly, striking green eyes, no blemishes at all on her perfect face, and the ability to turn every guy's head whenever she walked past. Shockingly, Alisa had no interest in guys at all.

"Hey, Luna, right? Word got around that you're going to the Demigod Dance with Zach, but you have nothing to wear. Since I know you're a nice girl, allow us to help you out," she offered kindly.

I was speechless.

Why was the Aphrodite cabin offering to help me, out of all people?

My mind said "no, that's fine" but my mouth said something completely different: "Sure, I guess."

Alisa jumped up and down and squealed happily.

Two different girls grabbed each of my hands and half pulled, half dragged me to their cabin, where I got intoxicated by the perfume.

I only had time to think, 'What have I gotten myself into?' when Alisa opened the door and I got sucked inside.

* * *

**Poor Luna . . . I'd hate to get ambushed by half of the Aphrodite cabin. Thumbs up if you agree!**

**The story is almost over; just a few more chapters. Read and Review!**

**-xXMuzicLuverXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, lots of reviews and favorites overnight! I'm so happy!**

**I won't keep you waiting, so here's the old trivia:**

**1.) How old is Percy in The Lightning Thief? ANSWER: TWELVE YEARS OLD**

**2.) How many camp-issued quests have Percy gone on? ANSWER: ONE IN THE FIRST BOOK, ONE IN THE THIRD BOOK, ONE IN THE FOURTH BOOK, AND ONE IN THE FIFTH BOOK. BONUS: ONE MORE IN THE SON OF NEPTUNE. IF YOU DISAGREE ON ANYTHING, REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME**

**3.) Who was the traitor in _The Last Olympian_? Hint: She died in the end. ANSWER: SILENA BEAUREGARD**

**New trivia:**

**1.) Where and how did Luke get the scar on his face?**

**2.) Name two Cyclopes mentioned in the whole Percy Jackson and the Olympians series (Not Heroes of Olympus).**

**3.) Who was the school bully in The Sea of Monsters?**

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**MushyTheMushy: Two things. One, all correct. Two, I love your name!**

**Luna3's Zach: Thank you! I'll be happy to put Lexi in the Demigod Dance, but two questions. Can I change your age to fifteen so she's old enough? And, do you mind if you're the daughter of a different god? I don't care if it's Zeus or Hades, but not Poseidon.**

**I am hikaru321 son of hermes: Number two is still correct either way, and it's fine if you forgot how to spell Silena's name.**

**Thank you, I am hikaru321 son of hermes, BookLuver102, FantasyLover9199, and sweetchill, for adding my story to their Favorite Stories List.**

**Thanks, I am hikaru321 son of hermes, BookLuver102, and sweetchill for adding me to their Favorite Authors List.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson series in this story except for everything else I made up!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 12

_Recap: Two different girls grabbed each of my hands and half pulled, half dragged me to their cabin, where I got intoxicated by the perfume. I only had time to think, 'What have I gotten myself into?' when Alisa opened the door and I got sucked inside._

Alisa looked my appearance up and down, making me feel self-conscious again. I took that moment to look around the Aphrodite cabin.

The inside looked just like cabin three, but everything was mainly pink, and the bunk beds were in a different formation. I also noticed a closet next to the bathroom, which I found weird because I don't recall any of the other cabins having a closet there. I could tell which bed was Alisa's. It was the one with sky blue sheets, a hot pink blanket and pillow, and lots of posters of pop singers bordered the headrest and wall. She loved the colors blue and pink, and pop music.

". . . so it's best if you wear a darker color," Alisa finished saying.

I looked up, snapping out of my daydreaming. "Sorry, what?" I apologized, a light blush forming on my cheeks. The other girls giggled, and the two who had dragged me here grabbed my arms again, leading me toward the closet.

Only Alisa followed; the others stayed in the cabin.

She reassuringly told me, "Our mom granted us a gigantic closet filled with tons of different clothing, including shoes, makeup, accessories, etc. She gave it to us as a present in case something like the Demigod Dance came up."

I nodded and allowed Alisa's half-sisters to pull me inside the ordinary looking closet.

The inside looked nothing like the outside.

It was a huge walk-in closet with racks of clothes in neat rows lining the walls. Every kind of dress you can imagine was there, and different pairs of flats or heels were put up against the walls underneath the dresses. In the back, there was a long table, and on it were cosmetics and hair products and of course, makeup. I even noticed a few cans of hair dye stacked in the corner.

Alisa's half-sisters left, but she remained where she was.

I followed her as she walked deeper inside toward a row of dresses that were black or dark blue and began rifling through them as I awkwardly stood behind her. Alisa suddenly grabbed a dress from the rack and shoved it in my arms.

She ordered, "Go put this on," and pointed to a small changing room that I hadn't seen before.

My feet obediently made their way inside and I yanked the curtain closed, still wondering how I got in this mess.

I removed the hanger and held up the dress Alisa had given me.

It was a sky blue strapless dress and fell somewhere around my knees with a low V-neck. It was a little too revealing for my taste, but I took off my clothes and put it on.

When I stepped out of the changing room, Alisa looked me up and down as if she were a judge in a beauty pageant and I was the contestant.

Not that I'd want to be in a beauty pageant, but you know what I mean.

She finally evaluated, "The neckline is a bit much for you, and the color just isn't right."

And you can guess what happened next.

Alisa threw me tons of different dresses in every shape, size, and color, but always thought something was wrong with it. The dress was too long or too short, the color completely wrong, the straps were too thick, etc., etc., etc.

Just when I thought I was going to call it a day, Alisa gave it one more shot and threw me one last dress.

I sighed, dragging it into the changing room, and held it up so I could see.

This dress fell a little above my knees and was strapless. The top was completely black, but a beautiful flowery print covered my complete left and swirled down to the bottom. Soft and black ruffles fell down and swished around my knees.

I immediately liked it, and pulled the almost-hidden zipper behind my back up.

Alisa squealed so loudly that I think everyone within a fifty feet ratio heard her.

"You look gorgeus, Luna!" she clapped, jumping up and down. I blushed and looked down at my dress. I have to admit, I actually think it looked amazing on me and I loved it.

I finally looked up and asked, "So I'll take this one . . . ?" Alisa nodded so fast that I thought her head would fall off.

"An hour before the dance, meet me here so I can help you with your makeup, hair, and shoes," she instructed. I nodded, but added, "Don't worry about the shoes. I can take care of it."

Alisa looked confused, but shrugged.

I walked back into the changing room and took off the dress, putting my regular clothes back on. I asked Alisa, "I honestly don't really want to let Zach see my dress before the actual dance, so can you give me a bag or something to put it in?"

She nodded and rummaged underneath her bunk bed. Alisa pulled out a small Abercrombie bag and handed it to me.

After I folded my new dress and stuffed it inside the bag Alisa gave me. "Thank you so much, Alisa," I genuinely smiled. Alisa grinned back widely and replied, "Don't mention it, Luna. Anything for a friend."

I couldn't help smiling wider when Alisa said out loud that I was her friend. I was seriously not used to having a real friend.

Then again, I wasn't used to being a demigod.

Alisa led me out, but my eyes lingered on the cans of hair dye sitting on the table at the far end. My silver/white streaks were just fake hair extensions that I occasionally used, and my blue and red hair dye was fading, sadly.

She noticed me looking at it, and giggled. "You can take some hair dye if you want."

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief. Alisa nodded and I raced over to the table, scanning all the colors.

The red dye on my bangs had completely faded, so I chose some light purple for my bangs, and red and blue for my already dyed hair.

I dropped all three cans in my bag and thanked Alisa again about a hundred times. She got so fed up with me, she playfully shoved me out the Aphrodite cabin and said, "Remember to come by before the dance."

Alisa closed the door in my face before I could say thank you one more time.

I sprinted to cabin three and dropped my bag off under my bed. Percy was staring up at the ceiling when I came in.

"What's that?" he asked curiously. "A dress," I replied simply.

Percy's eyes widened and he sat up. He stared at me and carefully said, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why would you have a dress? It's not exactly something I'd see you we wear." When I passed by him to go to my bunk, he sniffed the air and coughed once. "Is that perfume?"

I lifted my arm up to my nose and gagged when I realized the fumes coming off of Aphrodite's cabin had rubbed off on me.

"The Aphrodite cabin decided to help me for the Demigod Dance and they ambushed me," I explained, rubbing my arm as if the perfume would come off that way. Percy nodded and went back to staring at the ceiling.

I walked over and lay down next to him. After about a minute, I sarcastically said, "Well this is fun."

Percy laughed. "I don't normally do this, but I need to think."

"Don't hurt yourself."

He fake gasped and nudged me. "You are so mean, Luna."

I chuckled and reassured him "I'm just kidding. Seriously, what's up?"

He hesitated, then turned his head at me. "I've been having more dreams, and they always include you but in the form of . . . of a mermaid," Percy finally said. I tried not to show my surprise, and asked, "Why?"

Percy shrugged, obviously having no clue.

"But it can't be real, right, Luna?" he joked, trying to ease the tension.

For the thousandth time, I considered telling Percy that everything was true. That Poseidon had gifted - or more like, cursed, in my opinion - me so that I could turn into a mermaid at night.

Without knowing it, I had begun fingering my necklace, and he stared at it.

"Where'd you get that?" Percy questioned.

I couldn't exactly tell him that I got it from a Nereid when I was out for a swim at night and it was a lot more powerful than he thought.

Quickly making up a little white lie, I blurted out, "The Aphrodite cabin gave it to me."

Percy apparently isn't the brightest because I started fingering my necklace more and slightly sweating. "I should go train . . . Oh, Percy, wait," I blurted out . . . again.

He sat up and looked at me curiously.

I reached up and took off my dolphin earrings sent to me by Poseidon, which was also the ones that transformed into a dagger. "I think Poseidon sent me this as a gift," I said as I pressed the eye of both of the dolphins. Immediately, they elongated into two sharp daggers.

Percy's eyes slightly widened and he automatically brought out Anaklusmos, or Riptide in it's pen form. He uncapped it and it grew into Riptide's sword form.

"They have the same basic structure, except mine's a dagger and yours is a sword," I realized. He nodded and confirmed, "So that probably is from Dad." Percy reached up with the pen cap and touched it to the top as I pressed the bottom of the hilt and they both shrank back to harmless pieces of something you'd see everyday.

I waved bye to Percy and opened the door of the cabin.

He waved back and went back to staring at the ceiling.

I put my earrings back on and ran into Chris - sadly - at the arena.

"Luna! Just the girl I wanted to see!" he grinned like an idiot. I resisted the overwhelming urge to just walk out of the arena, but I'm too nice and that would be plain rude, even for someone like Chris.

I weakly smiled back and asked, "What's up?"

Chris suddenly looked shy for some reason, and he fiddled with the hilt of his sword that he was holding. "I was wondering . . . if you want to go to the Demigod Dance with me."

Oh, gods . . . I should've expected this.

"I'm sorry, Chris, but I'm already going with Zach," I replied with a fake apologetic tone.

Chris looked crestfallen, but he tried to brighten up.

"Oh . . . okay, then. Hey, um, you wanna spar?" he offered.

I nodded and took off my earrings, making them turn into twin daggers. Chris's eyes widened and he asked, "Did you get those from your dad?"

"Yup."

"Awesome! The best thing I've ever gotten from Hermes are those flying shoes!"

This time, I genuinely gave him a small smile, and I held my daggers up. "I've only fought with a sword, so go easy on me," I said shyly. Chris just chuckled and got in a fighting stance as I mirrored his actions.

He experimentally jabbed at me, but I parried the attack away with my left dagger. I dodged another attack at my head by ducking and rolling behind him, but just before I could strike, Chris whirled around and defended himself.

"Are . . . you sure you've never . . . trained with daggers before?" he panted, a look of exhaustion on his face as we continued to spar back and forth.

I jumped over Chris's blade as he swung it underneath my feet, trying to trip me, and realized that I wasn't even breaking a sweat. It just felt natural, like I could do anything. "Yeah. Only with a sword," I simply replied.

We must've sparred for at least thirty minutes, and it ended finally when I ducked down, swung my leg around in a complete circle like an ice skater, tripped Chris, and planted my foot on his stomach.

"I win," I grinned, breathing heavily.

Chris went limp from exhaustion and I helped him up. "Gods . . . remind me never to pick a fight with you . . . ever!" he panted like a dog.

I genuinely smiled again, but it was wiped off my face when I happened to glance behind him, way over by the lake and fields.

That blondie that I saw the other night - I think Zach said her name was Victoria - was making out with Zach. Normally, I would've been fine with it since she could've forced him into the kiss, but Zach was kissing back.

It was deja vu; from that night when Victoria forced him into a kiss, from my high school days bullied by Zach and Sabrina, and from all the lies he had told me.

Chris looked behind him, confused as to why my face was one of complete disgust and horror.

"Oh . . . I'm so sorry, Luna," he said, even though he had nothing to do with it. Chris pulled me into a hug after a moment of hesitation, and I didn't bother fighting him.

I gave him a little squeeze in reply, and considered my options.

"You know what, Chris," I said with complete defiance, "I think you just got yourself a date to the Demigod Dance."

* * *

**Another chapter up!**

**Okay, so since one of my reviewers sort of gave me the idea, I'll allow whoever wants to to make a demigod that will participate in the Demigod Dance, which will probably be in the next chapter.**

**Please include the name, age (15 or older), basic appearance, and who their godly parent is. I'll allow something like a child of one of the Big Three - but please don't do Poseidon - or a child of one of the virgin gods like Artemis or Hestia.**

**Like I said, this is only for reviewers that want to, so I won't force you into anything, and if there's too many characters, I'll pick at least three. **

**Read and Review!**

**-xXMuzicLuverXx**


	13. Chapter 13

**What's up, my lovelies!?**

**So school is almost a week from starting, so if I don't finish this story in time, the last few chapters will probably come by really slowly because of school, homework, projects, all that crap.**

**Anyway, back to the other stuff.**

**Since no one answered the trivia in chapter 12, well, in review form, I'll put them up again. Review? Pretty please with a drachma on top?**

**1.) Where and how did Luke get the scar on his face?**

**2.) Name two Cyclopes mentioned in the whole Percy Jackson and the Olympians series (Not Heroes of Olympus).**

**3.) Who was the school bully in The Sea of Monsters?**

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**Thanks, PrincessSerenityforever21 for adding my story to their Favorite Stories list.**

**Thanks, xJojolsHerex for adding me to their Favorite Authors list.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson series in this story except for everything else I made up!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 13

(Luna's POV)

_Recap:_ I_ gave him a little squeeze in reply, and considered my options. "You know what, Chris," I said with complete defiance, "I think you just got yourself a date to the Demigod Dance."_

Chris thought I needed some time alone - which I did - and said goodbye to me after I accepted his offer to the Demigod Dance.

He walked off with a gigantic smile on his face and an aura of pure happiness, which wonder if I made him that ecstatic.

Before I headed to the beach to take a swim (if you know what I mean), I needed to pay Zach a little visit. He was still talking to that slut, Victoria, but she gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and left, strutting around camp and making several boys' heads turn toward her.

Zach stared after her dreamily, then shook her head as if he just woke up out of a trance.

So many feelings were running around in my head.

I wanted to punch him, kick him, slap him, whatever to make him realize that I'm not a simple toy.

Another part of me also wanted to make him feel the pain he caused me in middle school and high school.

Basically, I wanted Zach to burn in hell . . . Underworld . . . whatever they call it here!

I stomped up to Zach, feeling tears prick my eyes.

_No, I will not cry in front of him. I will not show weakness. I will not_, I chanted in my head. I refuse to cry in front of anyone at all, and especially not over a boy who tossed me away like I was a broken toy.

Zach smiled when he saw me coming, and my anger momentarily melted. That's how much how his smile affected me. Then that disturbing image crept back into my mind and stuck there.

"A prank? That was it? That was why you played me like all those other innocent girls back at Serpentis?" I hissed.

He had the nerve to look confused and surprised. "Luna, what are you talking about?" he asked.

I was so angry, I could feel my face turn red. All I wanted then was to just drag him into the deepest and most monster-infested part of the woods unarmed and tied to a tree.

Feeling one lone tear slip out of my left eye, I raised my voice, "Don't even try to look surprised! I saw you kiss Victoria just now!"

Zach took a step back, then shook his head like he finally realized what was going on. "Oh gods . . . Luna, she used charmspeak on me!" he protested. I didn't want to let him know that I had no idea what charmspeak was, because I was afraid I was going to forgive him if I figured out what it was, and that was one of the last things I wanted to do.

"I don't care if she used a love potion or whatever on you if they even exist! Just do me a favor, and never talk to me again since I'm going with Chris to the dance," I continued.

A mix of emotions flew through Zach's face, and I thought I recognized regret, anger, and sadness. _He has no right to look regretful or sad_, I reminded myself.

One lone tear slipped out despite me biting the inside of my cheek hard enough to draw blood, and it dripped down my face and onto the green grass.

Zach looked stunned that I actually cried . . . sort of . . . and reached out to either hug me or brush some of the hair that had fallen in front of my face. I slapped his hand away just like I did the first day I came to camp and hissed, "Don't even think about it."

Before he could reply, I stomped off toward the beach, not even bothering to change into some kind of swimsuit. Thank the gods, not many people were there, and they were all on the far side of the beach, away from camp.

I looked around to make sure no one was looking at me, and reached into my jacket pocket, feeling the comforting handle of my razor.

Honestly, I never would've started cutting if not for Zach. I could put up with my mother, but he just pushed me over the edge, and I was completely powerless back then.

I hastily brushed my eyes, not caring if I ended up looking like a raccoon, and swiped the razor once across a clean part on my wrist.

It barely hurt since I was so used to it, but it wasn't enough for me. I literally wanted to end my life once and for all, and a small razor wasn't going to do that. I mean, who would care? Zach obviously didn't, I doubt my mother was sober enough to even notice I was gone, I didn't have many friends at camp, and even Poseidon wanted me gone because I had a gift, or maybe a curse that was too powerful.

I pressed down harder as my second, third, fourth, and fifth cut passed.

More tears dripped down onto the clean sand. Blood oozed out, and slowly dropped to the ground, staining the clean yellow sand.

Just as I was about to start on my tenth cut, my razor was ripped out of my hand by someone.

I hid a gasp since whoever it was probably would spread rumors that I really am an emo freak. Then I would be even more of an outcast here at camp.

"Luna. What in the name of the gods are you doing?" a very familiar voice aksed, steely with anger. I lowered my head in shame like a lost puppy and avoided looking up at Zach's amazing blue eyes.

Despite by best attempts, hiccups racked my body and I couldn't stop the tears running freely down my face now.

I managed to choke out, "Why do you care?" Zach knelt down in front of me and took out an Ace bandage out of his pocket. He took my left wrist and began wrapping it up, though it would only stop the bleeding temporarily.

"I care a lot about what happens to you," he quietly said.

I froze . . . well, as best as I could freeze while hiccuping. "Luna, why are you doing this to yourself?" Zach asked.

That hit a nerve. He should know! He knows almost everything about me. He knows Poseidon left me and my mother to fend for myself and that she turned to alcohol for a reliable source. He knows he and Sabrina and almost everyone in Serpentis High School bullied me to no end, physically and verbally. I mean, even the strongest person had to break down somewhere in there.

I stood up, shaking off the Ace bandage off of my arm.

"You have no right to ask me that question!" I yelled. Zach looked stunned that I actually yelled. Usually I'm a very quiet person.

Several people down the beach turned their heads, but eventually went back to whatever they were doing.

Tears streamed down my face and I continued, "You know what, I never forgave you. No one can forgive you if they'd been in my shoes. NEVER!"

Zach stood up, too, and shook me by my shoulders. "That's not what I meant," he said calmly.

How can he be so calm at a time like this?!

I took several steps back until there was about ten feet between us and half-yelled, half-spoke, "I don't care anymore. You shouldn't either." What I did next was plain cowardly, but I ran toward the water until it was up to my waist, which was really hard because it's not easy running in water.

My seashell charm started glowing green with a blue-ish tint and I mumbled, "I want to be a mermaid."

Soon, my legs were switched for a black and silver tail, and I swam deeper in the water. I dared to look back only once, and I just saw Zach standing at the edge of the water, watching me intently.

I almost lost my courage and turned around, but I told myself to keep going.

Tears flowed from my eyes, but I don't think they showed underwater . . . maybe . . . Wait, why am I thinking about that? Gods, I really can have ADHD moments even though I don't.

I don't know how much I swam out in the deeper waters, but I didn't stop after maybe thirty minutes had passed. By then, I realized I was really tired and my tail swished limply in the water.

_Guess I'll be staying here for a while_, I thought.

Several shiny objects reflecting in the sunset caught my eye, and I swam down to look at them, finding a big coral reef and tons of shiny shells.

The shiny pale green and blue water surrounded all around me, and the sunset up above washed everything in a light red orange color. Pale pink and green coral occasionally scratched at my bare arms, but I found it soothing and not at all like my sharp razor.

Different species of fish swam past, staring at me, and sometimes even talking in my mind. Luckily, I figured out how to turn off my mind reading power, so their thoughts didn't overload in my brain, but I could tell they were wondering why an unfamiliar mermaid was trepassing in their territory.

Wow . . . it sounds so weird to call myself a mermaid . . .

Shiny shells that were in all shapes dotted the bottom of the ocean. Some where spirals, some where the classic shape that was on my necklace, and some where just these pointy shells that spiraled out to a sharp point.

I examined a lot of them, but all were very pretty and I kept drifting from one to the next. I even picked up a spiral shell, and a small hermit crab popped out, seeming to stare at me and ask, _What are you doing here?_

Not being fond of crabs, I let it scuttle back to wherever it was going.

A myriad of marine life came to life when I circled the coral reef.

I spotted a beautiful group of angelfish swim around my open fingers.

Holding my hand out, I don't know how, but I captured a group of fish with glittering scales in a sort of solid water bubble. Maybe I can just keep them in my cabin as a few pets.

Percy wouldn't mind . . . I hope.

It was after I caught about sixteen different fish that I realized that I'd been gone for at least an hour, and it was probably dinner time now.

I decided to swim back and managed to find my way to Long Island.

Thank the gods, no one was there - probably at dinner - and I pulled myself up to the sand, keeping a close eye on my new fish.

The water held them in the solid bubble, but I was afraid some of them might fly out or roll the bubble back into the water, so I was keeping a very careful watch on them.

As I looked at the bright lights of the pavilion, I realized that dinner just started.

I evaporated the water covering my body and appeared back in my regular clothes.

Not sure how to hide my fish, I decided to just hold it over my hands behind my back, and I sprinted as fast as I could back to my cabin. Thank the gods, Percy wasn't in there - probably at dinner.

I left the fish in a small bucket that I found and put it on my dresser. I was about to run to dinner when I realized something smelled weird . . . like seaweed and muck from the bottom of the ocena.

Lifting my wrist up to my nose, I almost gagged from the smell of saltwater coming off it.

"Oh, gods, I need to take a shower," I mumbled to myself.

Sighing since that meant I needed to run to the bathrooms, I grabbed a few clothes randomly and jogged at a steady pace toward the showers.

I scrubbed and scrubbed the scent off my body until my skin turned a pale pink and I dried my hair as quickly as I could. Checking my watch, I realized it was almost seven, the time that I'm vulnerable to water and can turn into a mermaid at any time.

I piled my dirty clothes in a plastic bag, making a mental note to wash them later, and changed into a new outfit. **(Link on profile)**

My somewhat ADHD mind wandered to the subject of my clothes and I realized that it was one of the rare times when I've worn shorts.

If you're wondering why I'm wearing those huge nerdy glasses, it's because I really do need glasses, but I usually wear contacts. Shocker, right? No, just kidding. Anyway, those are real glasses, not those fake ones that posers wear. I'm sad to say that I've gotten teased a lot when I was little because I wore them, so I switched to contacts. I'm just way too lazy to put in my contacts again, so I just dug out my glasses from the bottom of my bag and put them on.

Argh . . . stupid ADHD!

I fingered my necklace a little nervously as I walked into the dining pavilion, almost ten minutes late. People that I knew, like Alisa, Chris, Percy, and *gag* Zach, looked at me curiously, but the rest - which was the majority of the pavilion - ignored me completely as if I were invisible.

Loading my plate up with food, I tried to brush away the lasers Zach seemed to be shooting into me with his eyes.

He watched me like a hawk watches for it's prey as I scraped a part of my meal into the flames and silently sat across from Percy.

Percy stopped shoveling food into his mouth - boys . . . - long enough to look at me and ask, "Where have you been?"

I popped a few grapes into my mouth and slowly chewed, trying to think of a believable lie.

"I've been training . . . with Chris . . ." I answered, avoiding Percy's sea green eyes and finding interest in my food. I hoped Percy would believe it since he wasn't the brightest person I've ever met - no offense - and I was right. He simply shrugged and continued eating.

I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I'd been holding and brushed my ebony hair from my face, only to have it fall back in my eyes again.

Giving up, I picked up the nymph-made pizza and it was gone in a matter of seconds.

_Gods, I'm really hungry_, I thought as I finished off another slice, two rolls, and a small bowl of fruit.

I probably would've eaten more except that Chiron announced that dinner was ending and my first Capture the Flag was beginning.

* * *

**YES! A NEW CHAPTER!**

**I would've gotten it up sooner, but I was getting used to the new school year so . . . yeah . . .**

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**

**-xXMuzicLuverXx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, my awesome and amazing readers! **

**I really am sorry that I haven't been updating for a while. I still have to balance schoolwork, taekwondo, piano, and Korean schoolwork, but I'll still try to get on FanFic as much as possible and write.**

**I've got a question, too. Lately, I've lost a few reviewers, I guess you would say. Can someone please tell me what I'm doing wrong, besides the fact that I'm slow to update? I already know that.**

**Now . . . *dramatic music* . . . **

**Old trivia: **

**1.) Where and how did Luke get the scar on his face? ANSWER: THE GARDEN OF THE HESPERIDES AND FROM LADON**

**2.) Name two Cyclopes mentioned in the whole Percy Jackson and the Olympians series (Not Heroes of Olympus). ANSWER: TYSON, POLYPHEMUS**

**3.) Who was the school bully in The Sea of Monsters? ANSWER: MATT SLOAN**

**New trivia:**

**1.) How old was Nico in _The Titan's Curse_?**

**2.) Name three animals in the Triple G Ranch.**

**3.) Who was the school bully in _The Lightning Thief_?**

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**xxDaughterofPoseidonxx****: Thanks, and I will!**

**NOW . . . *dramatic music again* . . . THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 14

(Luna's POV)

_Recap: _Gods, I'm really hungry_, I thought as I finished off another slice, two rolls, and a small bowl of fruit. I probably would've eaten more except that Chiron announced that dinner was ending and my first Capture the Flag was beginning._

This time it was Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hades against Hephaestus, Ares, Hermes, and Apollo, meaning me, Percy, Annabeth, Katie, Nico, and Alisa against Clarisse, Chris Rodriguez, and the other Chris, and Zach.

Since it was my first Capture the Flag, Percy had me guarding the flag with Katie and Alisa, which was somewhat hidden by a few branches next to the creek. Annabeth stood in front since she was the captain for our team, and told us that our plan was to have a big group spread out in the middle of the forest to head for the other team's flag while smaller groups sneaked around and aimed for the flag while the rest of us defended.

Alisa was one of the very few children in the Aphrodite cabin that actually participated in Capture the Flag. She is actually very good with a sword, and doesn't mind if her hair gets messed up from the armor.

The few minutes of preparation I spent was struggling to put on my armor and trying not to fall from the weight.

As Alisa helped me strap on my arm guards, she asked me, "Luna, what happened with you and Zach? I heard you're going to the dance with Chris now."

I inwardly groaned. It wasn't Alisa's fault her siblings gossiped a lot.

"I caught him and this Aphrodite girl named Victoria trying to swallow each other up," I grumbled, taking off my dolphin earrings.

She gave me a sympathetic look which I really didn't need and said, "Aww, you two made the cutest couple." I tried to ignore that.

"Thanks . . . I think . . . Anyway, I stood up to Zach and ran away after he said something about charmspeak," I continued.

Alisa suddenly froze, my shoulder pad strap hanging from her fingers. "Charmspeak? Oh . . . I think I know what happened . . ."

I gave Alisa a "WTF" look and she answered, "Charmspeak is a gift from Aphrodite cast down on only a few of her children. The people that have it can sort of like hypnotize others using their voice. For example, if Victoria persuaded Zach to kiss her, then he would've."

It took a second for that to sink in, and when it did, I gaped at Alisa and nearly shouted, "So I overreacted over nothing?"

Alisa shrugged, but said, "Basically. Zach is probably beating himself up about it."

Pangs of guilt hit me everywhere. Why did I run off without giving Zach a chance to explain himself? Why had I felt so sad when i saw Victoria and Zach kissing? Why was I relieved to know that Zach was under a sort of spell?

That's it.

I need to apologize.

I was considering running off into the woods to search for Zach and say sorry, but before I could, Chiron blew his conch horn - I think it was a conch horn . . . - and announced that Capture the Flag was about to begin.

Alisa, Katie, and I scrambled to separate hiding spots near the flag. Alisa and Katie were both hidden up in the trees, and I was crouching behind a bush, all of my muscles tensing.

Every rustle I heard in the bushes made me want to whip out my knives and fight, but it always turned out to be a squirrel or something.

Suddenly, I got a very bad feeling in my gut.

It wasn't physical pain like a stomachache, but I just felt something tugging in my stomach.

Something went wrong. I'm sure of it, but what? Maybe Annabeth's smaller groups got overrun. Maybe the other team figured out our plan and are fighting everyone off right now.

All I know is, I have to help. No, I want to help.

I don't know why, but I want to stand up Poseidon. Accomplish something amazing so he can't help to notice me and regret his decision of never calling me. Make him feel bad for ever leaving me.

"Katie, Alisa, something went wrong," I whispered so that people wouldn't be able to hear us.

They exchanged looks and I could tell they were debating on believing me or not. I repeated, "I'm serious. I have a feeling that something went wrong. I have to go and help!"

Their eyes met again and, like they rehearsed it, said in unison, "Okay, go."

I mumbled a quick thank you and stood up, only to stumble over my heavy armor like an idiot. Under my helmet, I felt it heat up meaning I was blushing, but I ignored it and hefted both of my earring/knives.

It took a while to get used to running with armor weighing down my body, but I managed to sneak around the very edges of the forest - or the boundaries - but I was sure I made a lot of noise, stepping on branches, dry leaves, and my armor clashing against each other.

As I got closer to the louder clanging of weapons, I realized the problem.

Someone must've heard Annabeth's plan and knew that we were supposed to attack on the three sides of the forest. Our whole team was ambushed except for the people on defense.

Since this was my first time wearing full-out armor, I wasn't used to it and tripped over my feet which created a rather large sound.

Even though I'm sure I was well hidden, two people that I didn't recognize under their helmets sprang almost out of nowhere. How they came to me without making any kind of sound, I have absolutely no idea.

"Luna?" the taller guy said in surprise.

I now recognize the taller dude as - just my luck - Zach. The other one I still didn't know, but I'm pretty sure he didn't know me because he attacked at once, aiming for a big chink in my armor.

He gave me a long cut on my upper arm which stung like hell, and Zach just stood there, stunned.

I know that we were technically supposed to be attacking each other since we were on different teams, but when he didn't make a move to do anything as I continued getting beat up, hopelessly outmatched by this guy that obviously had way more practice than I did, that just made me snap . . . again.

Getting a surge of energy from nowhere, I raised my dagger in an "X," blocking the strike that would've sliced me in half if I hadn't been wearing a helmet.

When the guy was surprised that I actually had defended myself properly, I raised my leg in a roundhouse kick that my old taekwondo instructor would've been extremely proud of.

It perfectly hit my opponent's stomach, and seemed to knock the wind out of him.

I completely ignored Zach but since I knew I was going to deal with him later, I focused on my other opponent and slashed at him so hard that I created a new dent on his breastplate.

The guy had the nerve to slap me hard when he kicked one of my daggers out of my hand and I just blew.

I heard a roaring in my ears, and I soon realized that there really was something that I heard. Kind of like the sound you hear at a waterfall: a crashing sound of a hundred pounds of water on water.

Zach and my opponent backed away and they stuttered, "Y-you're eyes are glowing."

I was too mad to understand what they said, but I caught a reflection of myself in Zach's armor and I realized my eyes really were glowing in a blue-ish color.

My body was suddenly airborne and when I looked down, I only saw a whirlwind of water from the creekbed.

I had brought the water to me and it was surrounding my legs in a tornado.

The only downside to that was that the water actually touched my skin, so my mermaid tail and scaly bikini top replaced my regular clothes. I nearly lost my concentration all at once which probably would result in at least one broken bone considering how high I was, but I thanked the gods when I realized the tornado was covering the bottom half of my body.

My dagger flew back into my hand and I pointed it at my opponent.

A blast of ice cold water shot into his face, momentarily blinding him and causing him to stagger back into the trees.

I grinned. I admit it, I was completely enjoying having this much power. I then turned on Zach, glaring at him with my best death glare.

Just like before, I pointed my other dagger at Zach, but this time, something went wrong.

No blast of water shot out like I expected it to, but my body completely went slack, like there were no more bones in my body. I suddenly felt very, very dizzy and nauseous like I was about throw up. My mermaid tail still remained as part of my body, but it was sort of safe considering the other guy was long gone after I squirted him with water.

If I had been thinking straight, I would've dragged myself away from Zach even though he already knew my secret, and gone to the lake or ocean, but I was lightheaded and I was beginning to see double.

"Luna. Luna! Get out of here! Someone could see you!" Zach exclaimed, kneeling down in front of me.

My eyes momentarily crossed and I could feel a migraine coming on. "Wh-wha . . .?" I mumbled intelligently.

Yeah . . . not one of my best moments . . .

It was all I could do not to pass out then and there, but the sane portion of me knew that I needed to find water and run away.

Unfortunately, a mermaid isn't as powerful on land, and dragging myself over the rough ground and dry leaves sent pain shooting up my bottom part, which didn't help my dizziness.

Zach, looking completely helpless, seemed to hear something alarming and before I could protest, he scooped me up bridal style and was running top speed through the forest.

All I could do was raise my arms in front of my face to shield it from sharp branches as Zach focused on running toward what seemed like the lake.

"L-let me go . . ." I slurred my words, my eyes partially closing.

I heard him panting and I knew it must've been hard carrying me and running this far. My tail weighed a ton - not literally a ton - and even for Zach, I knew he was eventually going to run out of energy.

After a while of running with me weakly pounding on Zach's armor and him paying no attention to me, we broke through the clump of forests and I smelt saltwater.

Zach must've finally given out, because he dropped me on the soft sand and collapsed himself right next to me, stretched out across the beach.

"Are . . . are you okay?" he panted from exhaustion.

By then, the dizziness suddenly faded and the cobwebs in my head cleared. I turned myself over so that I was sitting up with the back of my tail laying on the sand and replied in a raspy voice, "Yeah, I think so. But . . . but why?"

He looked up and sat up next to me. "Why what?" he asked curiously.

I slightly blushed and stared at my tail instead of Zach's crystal clear blue eyes that looked like . . . Whoa, snap out of it, Luna! "Why save me? It'd be easier to just leave me there in the forest after I . . . dumped you, I guess," I explained.

He gave me a crooked smile that Hermes, the god of thieves, would've been proud of.

"Well, I still lo-like you, Luna. I can't exactly hold a grudge against you for catching me kissing Victoria, even if she used charmspeak on me," Zach confessed.

My eyes widened. He still liked me? And what had he said before? Lo-something . . . hmm . . . Looks like I'll have to use my spy-ninja skills on this!

My blush deepened to a scarlet red and I stuttered something that sounded like, "U-um, well, I, uh . . ."

Zach's smile grew wider and he began leaning in. I did, too, unconsciously, though.

I closed my eyes and continued leaning forward until I could feel his breath over my lips. Just when I thought we were going to kiss, a male voice yelling my name jarred my head and made me jump back.

Ignoring the disappointed scowl on Zach's face, I focused on drying my tail so quickly that when my legs came back, I could feel several burns that stung where my armor harshly rubbed against them.

Someone burst through the forest and I was engulfed in warm arms.

"Don't ever worry me like that again, Luna," a familiar voice whispered in my ear which I recognized as Chris.

I awkwardly hugged him back considering both of us were in armor, making a screeching sound that I winced at, and glanced at Zach through my peripheral vision. His face had darkened to a glare, and his eyes seemed to be boring holes in Chris's back.

"Sorry," I finally mumbled as I sort of pushed Chris off of me. I admit, that was rude, even for me, but I had to get out of Chris's arms. It didn't feel right to me, like someone else belonged there . . .

He sighed and helped me up to my feet, which was a bit pointless considering I was perfectly fine.

Suddenly, a dark and deep voice seemed to whisper in my ear from nowhere.

_I warned you. This is what would will happen to you unless you come to me . . . Come to me, in the Lunation Cave . . . Come . . . _The dark, screechy voice was very familiar. It took a moment for me to realize that it was the same voice in the dream a few nights ago that showed me the horrific scene of Camp Half-Blood in flames: Oceanus, the old Titan that ruled the sea.

I clutched my head and staggered backward. Chris and Zach both jumped to my aid and the smaller, off topic part of me thought in amusement, _My_ _hero_.

_Come . . . come__ . . . _Oceanus continued whispering me through the small gusts of wind that tickled my ears, but also gave me a splitting headache. I swear, it felt like my skull was going to split in two at any minute.

I completely lost my balance and would've fallen onto the sand, if not for Zach's strong arms that wrapped around my slender waist and kept me up. I could faintly hear him bark at Chris, "Go! Get Chiron!" I faintly saw Chris glance at me with worry and concern, but he ran into the forest to get help.

"You're gonna be okay, Luna, you're gonna be okay. Stay with me," Zach gently whispered, brushing my ebony hair out of my pale face.

The last thing I saw before sinking into darkness was clear blue orbs that stared down at me with worry.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't update fast enough.**

**My mom asked me if I wanted to take lessons for Korean traditional dance on Saturdays, but the problem is, I already do Korean school and choir earlier on Saturdays, giving me less time to get on the computer and write. Arggh! SO MANY TOUGH DECISIONS!**

**Right now, I don't have an answer, but I'll let mah lovely readers know ;)**

**Please, please, please read and review! I've lost a few reviewers and I have no idea why besides the fact that I update slow. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG!**

**-xXMuzicLuverXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Helloooo my lovely readers!**

**I seriously hate to admit it, but I'm running out of trivia questions for you awesomesauce guys, so I decided to continue my questions unless someone - at least one person - answers them. So, if you're getting tired of seeing the same questions every time I update, them ANSWER THEM!**

**Continuing on since I have nothing else to say~**

**Trivia:**

**1.) How old was Nico in _The Titan's Curse_?**

**2.) Name three animals in the Triple G Ranch.**

**3.) Who was the school bully in _The Lightning Thief_?**

**SHOUT-OUTS:**

**Guest: Thanks, I guess. If there's anything else wrong, please, please, please, tell me. I need the constructive criticism.**

**Thanks, greekfreek101, 1lyndon, and Prophet of Shadow for adding my story to their Favorite Stories list.**

**Thanks, greekfreek101 for adding me to their Favorite Authors list.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything from the original Percy Jackson series in this story except for everything else I made up!**

* * *

Chapter 15

(Zach's POV)

_Recap: "Stay with me," Zach gently whispered, brushing my ebony hair out of my pale face. The last thing I saw before sinking into darkness was clear blue orbs that stared down at me with worry._

I paced up and down my cabin with worry.

Currently, it was Monday, meaning three days since Luna has been unconscious in the infirmary, and four more days until the Demigod Dance.

Honestly, I would be in the infirmary watching over Luna and praying to every god or goddess I could think of that she would be okay, but Will and a few of my other half-siblings literally dragged me out after last night. See, I'd been in the infirmary with Luna ever since Chiron took her in for healing that Friday night, not eating, showering, changing clothes, not even sleeping at all.

Will and my other siblings told me that it won't help if I become unhealthy, too, so they eventually tied my arms and legs together with some difficulty and dragged me outside.

Yeah, that's how worried I was for Luna, unlike someone I know. Yup, you guessed it, Chris.

He seemed to disappear on Friday after checking on Luna for a minute when Chiron was carrying her in to the infirmary. What a guy . . . claims he likes her, then doesn't even glance at her twice when she gets injured. Trust me, I've seen him around camp, and he seems perfectly fine without Luna.

I continued pacing up and down since I didn't have anything else to do. I swear, I think I'm wearing a hole in the yellow carpet.

Will walked in all sweaty, obviously coming back from swordplay.

"What's up, little bro. You okay?" he grinned.

I barely acknowledged him, just nodded once, and continued pacing around.

Will sighed heavily and forcefully made me stop. He stared at me straight in eyes and said, "Zach. You. Have. Got. To. Stop. Worrying. About. Luna."

Shaking his arms off my shoulders, I glared at Will and protested, "How can I not? The girl I lo-like is in the infirmary unconscious!"

He was about to protest and I prayed that he didn't notice my slip-up. "You were about to say 'the girl I love,' weren't you?" he said triumphantly.

Curse you, gods. And cue thunder . . .

My face glowed red and I stammered, "U-uh, well, I don't . . . uh, hate her, but, uh . . ." Will grinned and clapped me on the back. "Congratulations, little bro, you're in love," he grinned.

I sighed in defeat and mumbled, "Yeah, I am in love with Luna."

Will put his hands on his hips loosely and looked up at the ceiling of the cabin as if he wanted to say "What do I do with this kid?"

"From the looks that Luna gives you when you're not looking, I'd say she does love you too, but it won't make her happy to see you unhealthy because of her. Luna will probably blame herself," he elaborated.

When in the name of Hades did Will become a therapist?

I looked down at the floor, suddenly becoming interested in a small piece of yarn sticking out of the yellow carpet, and surrendered, "Fine. I'll stop worrying so much about Luna."

Will smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I protested. He simply smiled wider and left the cabin with his bow and arrows, leaving me in deep thought about Luna.

* * *

_Meanwhile . . ._

(Chris's POV)

I hate to admit it, but yes, I was pushing Victoria, the camp slut, against a tree in the forest, making out with her.

What? You can't blame me. It was Luna's fault for pushing herself too far, and it's not like she'll ever know while she's unconscious. I'm a growing guy with raging hormones and Victoria was just . . . there.

I moaned as Victoria ran her fingers up and down my chest, pulling away slightly and angling her head to the right so I could lean down and suck on her neck, giving her hickeys.

She was out of breath, too, and randomly said, "You want that emo girl, Luna, right?"

Victoria was known for having one nightstands with guys around camp, so I knew she couldn't care less if I said yes. Slightly panting, I answered, "Yeah." I didn't really want to protest for the remark about Luna being emo since she technically is . . .

What?

I can't deny the fact that it's true!

She moaned again when I sucked on her sweet spot and proposed, "Well, this works out beautifully. I have a very simple plan for us, and the outcome is what we both want. I get Zach and you get the freak."

I did think Luna was very sweet and hot, but I still didn't protest since she was also a freak.

"What's the plan?" I asked as my lips traveled upward again to meet her lips. We kissed for about two more minutes before Victoria broke away. She leaned up to my ear, slightly nibbling it so I sighed in pleasure, and whispered her plan to me.

I felt my smile growing as I heard the plan. It was pure genius and not difficult in the slightest.

* * *

_The next day_

(Luna's POV)

I was fighting myself for dominance. I had to wake up. I just had to.

Feeling someone holding my weak hand, my heart slightly fluttered since I knew it was probably Zack.

With every ounce of strength I could muster, I tried squeezing the mysterious person's hand, making them shift.

"You can do it Luna. Wake up for me," a voice above me said.

My inner self frowned slightly.

That was definitely not Zach's voice.

Zach's voice made me feel weak everywhere. He made me feel special, like I had a part in the world and that I wasn't useless. His voice had the power to make me feel . . . loved.

This voice didn't change a thing about me inside.

Even so, I knew I still had to wake up no matter what. Gathering up my energy again, my eyes fluttered open weakly.

They felt lighter without the feel of mascara or eyeliner on them.

I realized that I wasn't wearing my "Young, Wild, and Free" tank top, shorts, studded belt, or my three rubber bracelets from Friday. Figuring that a nurse or someone else changed my clothes, I glanced down and inspected my outfit. Well, whoever changed my clothes, they had a good sense of my style.

My clothes were a loose tank top under a "Mustache" hoodie, purple skinny jeans, Converse, a rubber bracelet, my magic seashell necklace, and my huge black glasses were folded neatly on the drawer next to me. **(Link on profile)**

The person that was holding my hand let go and engulfed me in a hug. I couldn't hug back since I was still so weak, but I breathed the person's scent in and didn't smell Zach's usual cologne. And is that . . . perfume . . . ?

"I'm so glad you're okay, Luna," a masculine voice asked me.

I pulled away so that I could see the guy's face clearly and my heart dropped when I realized it was Chris, not Zach. I frantically asked, "Where's Zach?"

Chris's gaze seemed to lower slightly, but I had no time to feel bad.

Shouldn't Zach be here? I mean . . . he admitted that he liked me, so wouldn't it be common sense to at least check up on me once.

"Oh, um . . . Zach has been too busy hanging out with this Hecate girl. Cassandra, I think her name was? But anyway, Zach disappeared after you passed out Friday night, and I saw him laughing with Cassandra, but don't worry. I've been by your side this whole time," Chris explained.

I felt my heart turn stone cold again.

'He was with someone else while I was unconscious in the infirmary?' I thought, becoming a bit depressed. Chris simply nodded and pulled me back into a hug, but this time, I didn't pull away.

I thought sadly, 'If Zach never even bothered to check up on me, maybe being with Chris isn't such a bad idea after all.'

Chris mumbled into my hair, "We're still on for the dance in four days, right?"

The smaller part of me thought, 'Are you serious? You're worrying about a freaking dance right now? Zach wouldn't have done that . . .' while the larger, more dominant part of me said out loud, "Definitely."

He pulled away, rubbing my back in what seemed like an attempt to make me feel good, and grinned.

"Great," he said.

I tried my best not to feel digusted or grossed out - even though I was - and reached over to put on my glasses. I was stopped by Chris's hand.

He moved my hand to my lap and said, "Please don't put them on. You look way prettier and you don't look nerdy without them."

Again, I was hit by that feeling of disgust.

Was reputation all this guy cared about? Sure, Zach had once, but that was because of that slut, Sabrina, and it was high school hormones rubbing off on him. I resisted the overwhelming urge to slap Chris and yell at him, "You know what, Chris, I don't give a crap if other people think I'm nerdy. Just fuck off, because you clearly don't deserve me!"

I only swear that much when I'm really mad, and yes, that was one of those times.

Instead, since I'm such a nice but at the same time, clever person - cue laughing - I said as sweetly as I could, "Well, I lost my contacts a few days ago and I can barely see without them, so I need my glasses."

Chris looked incredibly disappointed - cue barfing and swearing from me - and mumbled, "Fine, I guess."

Triumphantly, I snatched up my glasses from the drawer again and put them on, feeling the comfort of knowing that Chris seemed to be annoyed. "So, what did I miss?" I asked a bit too casually.

"Well, you've been out for three days . . ." he trailed off.

I shot straight up like a rocket and screamed, "I've been out for three days?!" How did Oceanus knock me unconscious for three days? He didn't hit me emotionally that hard . . . did he?

Chris flinched visibly, which I mentally laughed at, and said quietly, "Well, yeah . . . By the way, Chiron had wants to see you if you're up for a bit of walking."

I sighed. What now? Knowing Chiron, it's probably bad news.

"Do you need me to help you walk outside?" Chris asked, hope shining in his blue eyes.

Whoa, how did I not know that Chris and Zach's eye color were the same? Even though they were the same sky blue, Zach's blue eyes were always playful and fun and always lit up whenever he was talking to his friends. Chris's eyes were like endless voids of a more dull blue, having no emotion at all.

Argh, I need to get Zach out of my mind. After all, he left with another one his toys, meaning that girl, Cassandra, I think, and didn't even bother checking up on me.

I tried for a weak smile even though it probably came out as a grimace, and answered, "I'll be fine. You can keep training or whatever."

He looked deflated, and the nicer part of me felt guilty, but the more dominant part of me yelled at me, "You don't even like the guy! It'll be better for him to be out of your way for now."

"Okay. I need to go brush up on my sword skills so I can actually compare to you," he joked.

Now that was actually pretty funny, hearing Chris admit that I'm better at him at swordplay.

He left without another glance and I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts.

Why must I be in this situation? I'm not anything special besides the fact that I'm half mermaid. Take that away, and you have a regular, boring, everyday demigod that's had a very crappy childhood.

I sighed and spun so that my legs were hanging off the small cot. Taking a deep breath, I pushed myself off of the cot and nearly fell over in the one next to mine.

"Crap . . ." I mumbled, feeling my head get dizzy.

A deep voice that I immediately recognized as Chiron's chided, "Luna, you must not strain yourself."

I glared at the tall shadow that belonged to Chiron and snapped, "I don't give a crap and I'm not straining myself. I'm perfectly fine." I glanced up long enough to see Chiron shaking his head in a "I-can't-believe-this" way.

"Since it seems like you're 'perfectly fine,' I would like you to tell me everything that happened on Friday night, and I do mean everything," he said. Chiron trotted over and stood directly in front of me, a stern but somewhat kind look on his face.

I was very reluctant to, but I explained everything. From finding out that I'm half-mermaid to Oceanus's dreams he sent me to what happened on Friday.

When I finished, Chiron's face had turned an ashen gray and he seemed to age right in front of my eyes.

"I feared it would be like this . . ." he muttered.

My head snapped up and I frantically asked, "What would be like this?"

"Luna, my dear, your gift goes back to the first demigods of Greece. Not many people knew mermaids and demigods existed as one since they are very, very rare. But it's also because the gift is also a curse, in a way. Your power over water is incredibly strong, maybe even more so than Percy since mermaid abilities have been added to your regular Poseidon powers. That is why Oceanus sought you out, and that is why it is a curse," Chiron explained in a soft tone.

For some odd reason, I felt tears well up in my eyes. I've never felt so alone in my life. First, I know for sure that I'm even more of an outcast here than I was in the mortal world. Two, the person I trusted the most - Zach - leaves me with one of his whores. And now, I discover that I'm more of a mistake than Percy, and that's hard to accomplish, considering the Great Prophecy and all.

I choked out, "Why? Why me? I just want to be normal. No more gods, goddesses, monsters, or demigods in my life. That's what I want."

Chiron gave me a sympathetic look and replied in the same soft tone as if her were afraid I would break, "That's not the first time I have heard that."

I looked up with my teary eyes into Chiron's brown affectionate ones.

"Really?"

He nodded and sighed, gazing out at the door with a sad face, and elaborated, "Many heroes wish they had led normal lives because of the tragedies that had befallen them or because they did not want to be different than others."

Looking down, I nodded in total agreement. I do wish that none of this had happened because of Zach's two-timing skills, Chris's annoying behavior, being an outcast even here at camp, and knowing that Poseidon never wanted me as a daughter.

"Luna, I advise you to stay at camp at all costs. I've-" Chiron began, but I automatically cut him off, "Chiron, no. I will not stay here. Oceanus is looking for me, which means that I'll be putting everyone here at camp in danger, and I can't do that."

To my dismay, Chiron had the nerve to smile and chuckle. "I can certainly see the resemblance between you and Percy personality-wise," he commented.

I frowned.

I don't exactly like being compared to other people, and especially not to Percy, my idiot of a half-brother.

"So . . . can I go on Friday?" I asked hopefully.

His smile immediately vanished, and he firmly repeated, "The answer is no, Luna. I am very sorry, but I cannot risk you at danger, and you definitely will be in danger in the hands of Oceanus."

I wanted to keep arguing.

I do wish that this never had happened, but now that it already has, I don't want to sit here and do nothing. I want to do something with myself, make my life worth living, like that saying, "YOLO, You Only Live Once."

I can definitely do that by fighting Oceanus, winning, and coming back to camp a hero.

And yes, I seriously hate to admit it, but I want Poseidon to notice me. I want him to see that I'm not a fail and that he never should've left me. I mean, seriously, I was born a badass and I had to have gotten that personality gene from someone, and that is definitely not my mom. If my dad is as badass as I am, then a few rules about not visiting your own flesh and blood shouldn't stop him.

Like I said, badass is in my blood.

If Chiron won't let me go after the Demigod Dance to seek Oceanus, then I don't think that's stop me.

"Fine," I mumbled in fake defeat.

It's not like I'm going to listen anyway, but it's good to know that Chiron thinks I will listen to him.

He looked reluctant, but turned around with a sort of finality and glanced at the door like he was expecting a grenade to fly through.

Okay, maybe I was imagining that because of the medication the nurses gave me, but Chiron's look had an edge to it that I couldn't identify.

He walked out the door, but just after crossing the worn down threshold, he said to me without turning his head, "By the way, Luna, Zach has been wanting to see you. He's out on the porch."

Before I could explode with anger at the mere mention of Zach's name, Chiron added, "Oh, and one more thing. Do not trust that Chris boy."

Again, before I could explode with anger at Chiron since he obviously thinks I'm stupid if he thinks that I trust Chris, Chiron walked out, but Zach replaced him, walking in with a giant smile on his face that opposed my annoyed scowl.

"Hey, Luna. You feeling better?" he said happily.

My scowl simply deepened into a glare, but on the inside, those five words melted me and made me feel warm. Automatically, I thought, _Why does this boy have this affect on me__?_

* * *

**Meh . . . **

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**Taekwondo tests and choir have had me busy for the past three weeks, so I completely understand if you're mad at me. **

**Trust me, I am trying my best at updating quicker. So please, please, please, review. It means a lot to me that you still read my stories even though I'm a very crappy updater and even though this is my first story and I see it as bad.**

**One more thing . . . **

**Do you guys like the trivia?**

**I mean, I used to get lots of reviews from you guys about the trivia questions and answers, but not so much nowadays. Do you like it or think it's crappy, because I need to know if I'm going to continue it or not.**

**Thanks! Read and review!**

**-xXMuzicLuverXx**


End file.
